The Captain of My Destiny
by NikkiReads
Summary: There was a legend that a Baby would be born, bearing a small heart on her hip. The girl have magic more powerful than any has ever seen. The girl will not only receive this magic, but she will also be cursed. She has to break the curse before her 28th birthday or her heart will turn black with evil magic. That doesn't sound that bad right? *Future OC/Hook OC/Jefferson*
1. Prologue

_**So guys. This is my first ever post on Fanfiction! Woo! I hope you guys like this story. Please review? I guess that's what it's called? Anywho! Enjoy! :D**_

I watch as two girls stand side by side. It took me a second to realise those girls were Nova and me. But that's all I know. I try and turn around, take in my surroundings, but I'm frozen. Only able to look at the girls, I mean us, I wait for something to happen. Then, as if brought by my thoughts, a massive purple cloud came tumbling over the far hills. I watch the evil cloud grow closer, waiting for us to run. But we don't. Not even a change in our facial expressions. With the cloud inches away, "I" turn to "Nova".

"See you on the other side!" I say with an evil grin. With those words, the cloud is upon them.

My eyes fly open when a door opens, causing an alarm to go off. When I'm fully awake, I recognize the alarm to be small bells. Looking around, I don't recognize anything. Without Nova in sight, I follow the direction of the bells. I push back a curtain and find Snow White standing in front of me looking at a display case. I make a face and do a 360. A cupcake store? Really? This has Nova written all over it!

I must have made a noise because Snow White looks up. Not knowing what to do, I walk over to the cash register.

"Hello?"

"Good Morning! I'm Mary Margaret. I noticed that you have just opened this cute little cupcake shop and I couldn't resist popping in. I know I shouldn't really be buying cupcakes, but I just couldn't stop myself."

I open and close my mouth before holding up a finger.

"One second." I then run back the way I came, opening every door.

"Nova!" I whisper.

"Destiny?"

I open what looks to be the kitchen and find Nova standing there with a 'Kiss the Chef' apron on. I bite my lip.

"I didn't know you could bake." I mock.

Nova frowns. "Oh my god your hair!"

"What do you mean?" My hand jumps to my hair and sure enough it's about 4 inches shorter then it was in the Enchanted Forest.

"Oh my!" I whisper.

"I like it!" Nova smiles, running her hand through my now short hair. She then looks around the kitchen. "Where are we?"

I grin. "Where else? Storybrooke!"

Nova's eyes widen, taking in the new information.

"Oh my gosh! We actually made it? And we can remember everything?"

I take a bow.

"You're welcome! Before the curse, I put a spell on us, making us remember."

"Amazing!" Nova looks around the kitchen, full of cupcakes and empty pans.

"We have a Cupcake Shop!"

"I know." I groan. Then I gasp. "I almost forgot! Snow White is in the store. But she says her name is now Mary Margaret?"

"Mary Margaret? Does that mean everyone's name is changed? " Nova asks, taking off her apron.

"That's my guess. That means before we go out there and introduce ourselves, we need new names. Have you got any ideas?"

Nova bounces up and down. "Oh! Oh! Can I be called Glitter? Pleassee? It'd be so cool," She begs.

"No!" I roll my eyes. "We need to be able to blend in! How about Star? It's still a bit weird but not as weird as Glitter. You should be able to kind of fit in this world."

Nova puts her finger on her chin. "I like it! Now what about you? Oh! Can we be sisters?"

"I already know my name. It's Kailee. And sure. But I get to choose the last name!"

Nova rolls her eyes. "Fine but don't pick anything stupid."

"Jones. We're Kailee and Star Jones." I point my finger at her as she opens her mouth. "And don't give me any crap about it."

Nova throws her hand to her forehead dramatically.

"Oh Killian! How it pains me so to bare your last name! If only it could be true that I was your little ol' wife. We could be pirates together and sail off into the sunset!"

I reach out and grab at her, but she runs around the kitchen singing. I grab the closest thing and chuck it.

"Destiny loves the pirate! Destiny loves the pirate! Destiny loves-" Nova drops to the floor and moans. "Really? A spatula?! Wait how do I know what this is? What is a spatula?"

I roll my eyes and stick out my hand, pulling her up.

"I guess we know more than we thought about this world. Must be a curse perk!" I shrug.

Nova ties her apron back on, dusting off invisible flour.

"How exciting! I know things I don't even know I know!"

I roll my eyes at her excitement.

"Hopefully you can cook better than you could in the Enchanted Forest. I don't think our customers will be too happy with food poisoning."

"My cooking wasn't that bad. It was one time. I'm sorry I forgot to cook the chicken and just put it into the soup. Salmonella is a lot worse than I thought." Nova smiled attempting to look innocent.

Quickly her smile disappeared as a look of realisation washed over her face.

"Snow White!"

It then clicked. I had left our first customer in the shop alone. This wasn't the best start to our business.

I let out a sigh.

"Okay, you go out there and watch the shop. Serve customers, if you really have to, bake cupcakes. I am going to go and find out more on this curse and who everyone is."

She frowned. "Fine, you go explore and leave me here with the evil contraptions and the shiny sprinkles."

Maybe this wasn't the best idea. Firstly she'd burn the building down and I'd probably come back to a pile of ash with hundreds and thousands in the mix.

I exit the kitchen but instead of following Nova to the front, I look back. I see three doors. Luckily one had an exit sign above it. I waste no time getting out of the hallway and outside. I honestly have no idea where I'm going or where I am. Mindlessly I walk down the enclosed street and onto the actual path that leads down to the main road.

There isn't really anywhere I'm trying to get to, seeing as I don't know the town, nor the identities of these people. I only know who they are in the Enchanted Forest, not their Storybrooke counterparts. I aimlessly walk down the pavement, seeing various shops and a few people I recognised but had never really spoke to in the Enchanted Forest let alone here.

I try to decide which shop would have the most people in it and the likelihood of someone I knew. I finally decided on the diner as I could see multiple people inside it and at least there, I could get food. I don't plan on taking my chances with Nova's cooking.

As I enter the quaint building, I recognised nearly everyone in the room, but only one of them I am sure knows my name before the curse and this way I could see whether she knows the Storybrooke me or the real me from the Enchanted Forest.

I waltz over to her, trying to pick the correct words to say that'd make me seem the least crazy.

"Do you know my name?"

Well done Destiny, you seem totally normal and not the least bit crazy.

"Umm… No I don't. I don't know you. Sorry. I'm Ruby," Red smiled. Her name change is kind of understandable.

"I'm Kailee. I own the cupcake shop down the road with my sister," I said, trying to fit in as a normal Storybrooke citizen. Not that any of the actual residences were normal- not that they know that either.

She let out a soft laugh.

"It's nice to meet you Kailee. My Granny owns the diner, so I work here for minimum wage."

I smile.

"Well that's nice."

I look around the room and take note of all the people I know. The Dwarfs, Jiminy Cricket and a couple fairies. Like a switch, everyone froze due to the door swinging open. In comes Regina, her icy glare beginning to sweep the diner before settling on me. Her eyebrows furrow in confusion as she makes her way towards me.

"I'm not sure I know you," She says with a sickeningly fake smile. "I'm Regina. I'm the Mayor here so you can call me Mrs. Mayor."

I reach my hand out with a smile as real as her's.

"Well, Regina, I'm Kailee. My sister and I just moved here. We own the Cupcake Shop at the end of the street."

"Oh how…" She pauses, smiling again. "Sweet."

I nod at her and then turn, waving at Ruby who is standing still, mouth slack. I could feel Regina's glare boring into my skull. Opening the door, I spin on my heel, resting my arm against the glass pane.

"It was nice meeting you," I smiled cockily. "Regina."

_I leave the diner with a smirk forming on my lips. This could be fun! And to think. I have 28 more years of this life to have fun before things get interesting!  
_


	2. Chapter 1

**_So this is the first actual chapter of the book! YAY! Still trying to get the hang of Fanfiction so Review? Haven't had any yet so I don't really know what it is. But I hope you enjoy the chapter! :D  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````_**

_A cloaked figure rides through the forest, getting closer to the rider ahead. The figure was cloaked by not only it's hood but also the night's shadow. Something of it's has been taken and that person shall pay. Ahead the culprit's horse jumps over a fallen tree, but not high enough. The animal's legs collapse, causing both man and beast to the ground. The dark figure circles the fallen thief. The thief jumps up on his feet and pulls out his sword. "What do you want?!" He yells, turning around in circles, trying to keep the shadowed stranger in sight. The stranger slides off of the horse and strides over the to the scared man. The stranger lifts it's gloved hand and pushes back it's hood. The thief gasps in confusion, "You're a girl? Wait! I know you! You're Des-" She waves her hand and the man's neck snaps. She reaches down and pulls a small sack off of his belt. "Woman." She states, then turns back to her horse, leaving the man's body._

I was pulled out of my daydream by the sound of our front door opening. The closer and closer the Time of the Savior gets, my memories appear more often. Each passing day brings a new memory back to the surface, not caring if I'm in the middle of a conversation.I groan and pull myself off of my chair, "Star! Someone's here." I close my eyes and rub the bridge of my nose, a headache already forming.

"No! I did it last time! It's your turn!" I hear her yell from further in the store. Cursing at her, I leave my small 'office' and head out to the front.

"Welcome to the Cupcake Shoppe! How may I help you?" I recite through my fake smile.

The woman in front of me smiles, then looks at the menu. "Hi Kailee! I'll have a dozen of your White as Snow Vanilla Cupcakes. They're my favorite."

"Of course they are." I mutter as I reach down behind the display case. I pull a fresh pan out and place them on the counter. I look under the counter, and frown. "Star! We need more boxes up front!"

"Got it!" A couple minutes later Nova rushed through the curtains blocking off the back of the store. "Sorry! Here you go! Oh, good morning Mary Margaret! White as Snow Cupcakes I see? How yummy!"

Mary Margaret smiles in greeting, "Good morning Star! Yes they are yummy."

I finish wrapping up the cupcakes as the two girls talk. I drop the box on the counter interrupting their gossip. "That'll be $15.36."

Mary Margaret hands me the money and then grabs the box, "I'll see you two tonight right?"

I look over at Nova, "Tonight? What's tonight?" I whisper.

Nova nudges me, "You know! The party we are hosting… To give people a break from their everyday lives?" She says through a smile.

"Oh yeah! You will be able to be there right?" I ask Mary Margaret.

"Of course! My job is during the day. At night I usually just eat dinner then go to bed. It'd be nice to spice things up, don't you think?" She smiles and walks out of our shop.

As soon as Mary Margaret was out of the door, my smile disappeared and I turned to Nova.

"You planned this party didn't you? Why didn't you talk to me about it? I know I said I wanted to change people's routines but a party really?" I say with a frown.

Nova had a smile on her face that made her look innocent, even though at this moment in time she was far from it.

"I thought it'd be fun. It's just a get together here at the shop. We can make cupcakes to serve tonight, and then you can dig through people's dirt to find out about their normal routines and what happens when they stray from them. But Regina isn't going to be happy with this." She says with a soft shrug.

"Nova you didn't invite her did you?" I frown.

Her innocent smile stayed on her face. "I'm sorry Destiny. I couldn't not invite Henry, and I knew Regina would have to come too, so I just invited her. What's the harm? It's not like she can do anything to us. There isn't any magic here. She wants the best for her son, and he loves it here, she might not even turn up, but I couldn't invite the whole town and not her, that's just cruel."

Sometimes I couldn't understand Nova's train of thought.

"Oh!" Nova jumps up and down, "Can we serve the people their cupcakes?"

I make a face, "Well aren't we hosting the party?" This girl, you'd think after how long we've been together I'd get her logic.

"Of course! But you know how we have White as Snow Vanilla Cupcakes? Well I made a cookbook of sorts with loads of different cupcakes for almost each resident in Storybrooke!" She jumps, clapping her hands.

Quickly Nova made her way to the oven beginning to bake, making me help as well since there were so many variations of cupcakes we had to make. I was also on lookout, making sure I could take care of any customers, of which we didn't have.

As I iced a cupcake the bell jingled to notify us that we had a customer. Seen as Nova was knee deep in dirty pans and flour, I made my way towards the shop counter to serve the customer.

It wasn't just a customer who stood in the shop, it was Regina, standing there with her signature scowl on her face. In the twenty-seven years we had owned this shop, not once had she bought a cupcake from us, and I didn't see it starting now.

"What is this party I hear you are throwing?" Regina said with venom laced in her words.

I tried to smile nicely at her but it was clear that it seemed overly fake. "It's just a simple get together Regina. A couple of cupcakes here and there, civil conversation. I thought it'd be nice to talk with the other residents of our town."

If it was possible, her scowl held more hatred than I had ever seen before, but caused my fake smile to become real.

Regina opens her mouth as if to say something, but what can she do? Ban us for throwing an 'innocent' party? Now I understand Nova's reasoning! With Henry here, she can't touch us! Instead of replying she grabbed a cupcake from the top of the counter and left.

"Are you going to pay for that?" I call in a rhetorical and rather sarcastic tone, knowing she wasn't going to reply. Confirming my thoughts, the shop door slams shut.

Nova pushes through the curtain, "Who was that?" She asks, dusting her dirty hands on her now stained apron.

I shrug, "Just Regina stealing one of our cupcakes." I turn to Nova and contemplate our options, "Do you think we can charge her for that?"

Nova giggles, "Well the sheriff is pretty cute!"

I roll my eyes, "Did you finish all of the cupcakes?" Trying to get her mind back on track.

Nova claps her hands, "Yes! They're so pretty! Come on!" Before I could object, she grabs my hand and drags me into the kitchen. I blink a couple of times, trying to register what was in front of me. Over 150 cupcakes were displayed on the counters, name tags neatly placed in front of each. Each cupcake, like snowflakes, unique and completely different from the next. Some of them were easier to guess who's they were. There were Magical Confetti for the Blue Fairy, Hi Ho Chunky Chocolate for the Dwarfs, Spotted Oreo for Pongo, Royal Dark Chocolate for Regina, and of course the White as Snow for, well, Snow White. And those were only the first row!

I gape at Nova, "You made all of these in the five minutes I was away?"

Nova shuffles her feet, "Not exactly…"

I glare at her. "What do you mean?"

"I had, um, some help?"

"What?!" I yell.

Nova throws her hands up, "Shhh! She's still here! I'm sorry for getting her to help, but you're as useful as a chocolate teapot, when it comes to deadlines." With that Ruby walked in wiping her hands off with a paper towel.

"Hey Kailee. Are you looking forward to the party?" Ruby smiled putting the paper towel in the bin.

"Yeah I guess." I shrugged.

I'm sure the party would be more trouble than it's worth but at least this way I'd be more likely to find out about the curse and how straying from their routines affected the people of Storybrooke.

With our minimal party preparation, the three of us had the shop set up for the party just in time for our first guest to arrive.

In the first 30 minutes of the party, most of the guests had arrived**. **Then the one person I was hoping wouldn't show walks through the door.

"Henry why don't you go over to the other children." Regina demands her son rather than ask. She pointed towards the corner of the shop where Nova was knelt on the ground surrounded by most of the town's children entertaining them. It was surprising how good Nova was with children, but they loved being around her.

Henry sighed hunching his shoulders forward, making his way towards the other children, whilst his mother stood in front of me.

"So what is the real agenda for this party?" She scowled.

I gave her my best smile, "I have no idea what you're talking about! We just thought it's about time that the town got together."

Regina huffs, crossing her arms, "Would you care for a cupcake?" I offer her a tray of cupcakes with the Royal Dark Chocolate Cupcake facing her. "We won't charge you for these." I wink at her.

She grabs the cupcake, confusion and uneasiness obvious in her eyes. The door dings and I look over Regina's shoulder to see the latest party goer.

"Mr. Gold! So glad you could make it!" I shoulder past Regina, making my way over to him. He gives me a nod.

"Thank you for inviting me. I had to come considering you paid your monthly pay early as a bribe." He smirks at me.

I shrug my shoulders innocently, "I don't know what your talking about! Cupcake?" I offer him a gold and green sprinkled yellow batter cupcake.

He takes the cupcake, "Gold. How appropriate."

I give him a mock bow and start circling the room, making sure everyone had their cupcake. When I was convinced everyone was good for now, I place my tray onto the counter and watch everyone. No one really seemed too much on edge. My gaze cuts across the room once more, trying to spot someone acting even a little bit off. Then I saw him. It was Graham. He was standing by the side door, absentmindedly eating his Hunter's Caramel Chocolate Cupcake. He seems like the perfect person to talk to at the moment.

"Hello, Mr. Officer Sheriff Sir!" I salute.

"Good evening, Ms. Jones." He smiles, tipping his imaginary hat. "What do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

I shrug, "I just thought you looked a bit lonely." I look down at his hardly eaten cupcake, "And to ask if our cupcakes are really that bad."

Graham looks down at the cupcake like it's the first time he's seen it, "No! I'm just kinda out of it." He places the cupcake on the counter. I grimace at it, knowing I'll have to clean that up later. I try and ignore the cupcake and focus on Graham.

"What's wrong?" I ask, putting a hand on his arm.

He looks down at my hand and shrugs, "I don't know. I just don't feel…. right."

I look around the room, making sure everything was still good. Over in the corner I spot Regina and Gold talking. And I have a good guess on who it is they are talking about. They then throw away their cupcakes and leave. Torn between following them and comforting the hot sheriff I decided to do both.

"How about this?" I look up at him, gaining his attention. "Why don't we discuss this over dinner? I could use a night out and I think you could too." I smile at him, knowing this is another activity that will break his schedule.

Graham smiles at me, "I'd love to. How about Thursday?"

I give him my number and say good bye. I walk around the shop, trying to blend in before slipping out the front door. At first I was afraid I took too long and they had already disappeared when I saw two shadows turn onto the boardwalk. I quickly run down the road and peak around the corner. Sure enough, Gold and Regina were there, illuminated by the night's moonlight. I get as close I can without being noticed.

"I don't know who they are! What are they doing here in Storybrooke?" Regina crys out, throwing her hands up.

"Do you think I could possibly be hiding something from you, Madam Mayor." Gold asks, stressing the mayor part.

Regina huffs in annoyance, "Just figure out why they are here and who they are!"

"A deal, dearie, is what you want? What could I possibly gain from this little extraction of knowledge?"

"I know you like games. You haven't had any real compitition as of recent."

Gold swings his cane, "That's no good. How about you just owe me a favor?" With that he leaves her, heading in my direction. I catch Regina's pissed expression before running back to the Cupcake Shoppe.


	3. Chapter 2

_"Mom! I want to go see Killian!" I was 12, and my poor mother had been hearing this for two weeks since she first took me to his land._

_ "Hush, child! No one else can know about our journey's." My mother grabs her cloak and raises her hood, "Come here, Destiny." _

_ Being the good child I was, I obeyed. From behind her back she brought out a similar cloak fit for a princess. "Oh mother!" I take the cloak from her hands, rubbing my hand over the soft fabric, "Is it really mine?" _

_ My mother brushes my hair out of my face, "Of course it is, my dear. Now put it on! The quicker you're ready the quicker you can see K-" _

_ "_Kaillee!" My head jerks up and my eyes find the worried face of Ruby. In a moment of confusion, I look around. After realising I'm in the diner I look back at Ruby.

"I'm sorry, what were we talking about again?" I look around the diner again, making sure no one saw my episode. But as fate would have it Mr. Gold was sitting in the far booth, eyes locked on me with a small smile on his lips. I break from his gaze and turn back to Ruby.

She gives me a questioning look, but continues anyway. "Like I was saying, Henry is missing. Has been for about 4 hours. Mayor Mills is furious because it has to be 24 hours for her to file him as a missing person."

I gape, "Has anyone looked in the castle?"

"Of course! That's the first place I told them to look. He wasn't there."

I frown into the cup of hot chocolate that I had found a second earlier. "Well I hope they find him." I pay for my drink, thanking Ruby, and leave the diner. In my peripheral vision I see Mr. Gold stand up as well and follow me out of the diner.

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit.

I quicken my pace as I turn onto the main road. I can make it. Please don't say anything.

"Ms. Jones? Mind if I walk with you a bit?"

I freeze, "Sure." I wait for him to catch up. Once we were side by side we start to walk again. "It's a beautiful morning isn't it?"

Gold nods his head, "It sure is."

We walk in silence. When is he just going to say it? I know what he wants from me. "So how'd you like the party? I didn't see you after I gave you your cupcake." I ask.

"Oh I had to go. Something came up at the shop." He says, "So. How long have you been in Storybrooke?"

Knowing the answer to the question, I tilt my head and put on a confused face. "Umm. Well for as long as I can remember." I shrug my shoulders like it's no big deal and continue on.

We stop in front of the Pawn Shop. I have only a couple more blocks to go to get to the Cupcake Shoppe. Mr. Gold had walked down the small path to his front door and was unlocking it when a picture of my blue diamond necklace pops into my head.

"Um, Mr. Gold? I know you don't have the shop open for a couple more hours but do you think I could look for something?"

He smiles and points his cane through the now open door, "Of course. Come on in."

I smile back and enter the store. I've been in Gold's store more than a couple times looking for my necklace so I don't know why this would be any different. I decide to ask anyway, "Do you happen to have any new additions to your store since the last time I've been here?"

Gold walks behind his counter and stares at me, "Not quite sure. Maybe if you told me what you're looking for I could find it?"

I think I frustrate him when I come into his store. I never tell him what I want yet he knows that I know exactly what I want. "I'm sorry Mr. Gold but like I said before, I don't know what I'm looking for. I'll know it when I find."

I start looking around the store, still not sure why this time is different. Then I saw it. Tucked away behind swords and small potion bottles was my beautiful necklace. "Mr. Gold?" I gasp out, my voice stuck in my throat.

"Is something wrong, Ms. Jones?" I feel him looking over my shoulder, "Oh my. I see you've found it, yes?"

I was so overwhelmed with emotions all I could do was nod. I reach my hand out to touch it.

"Now, Ms. Jones I don't think you should do that."

But it was too late. I only had a second to feel the small chain before my world turned into infinite blackness.

_"Destiny? Can I ask you a question?" I was sitting on the edge of Killian's Father's ship, watching the fish swim happily underneath the ocean. _

_ "You just did silly. But, I shall allow you one more, because you are my friend." I bump Killian's shoulder with mine. I was 16 and I had snuck away to visit Killian for his 18th birthday. _

_ Killian chuckles, "Well I have something for you."_

_ "Killian. You do know it your birthday today, not mine." _

_ Killian shrugs, "Here. I saw it and I thought of you." He hands me a small square box. I gasp when I open it. Inside lies a delicate blue diamond necklace. The chain, a beautiful silver looks too fragile to touch, and on it lies a single blue diamond that sparkles like the sea._

_ "Oh Killian! I love it!" I throw my arms around him, "Thank you so much!" _

_ He takes the necklace from the box and closes it around my neck. "There, you look beautiful."_

_ I look down at my feet and blush, quick to change the subject. "Now what about that question?"_

"_Of course. I was just wondering if you'd stay a bit longer this time. Because you know you only visit for a couple days. Then I won't see you for another year and I was just hoping-"_

_ I take his hand, silencing him. "I'd love to stay with you." I pause and his face lights up, "But I can't. Mother's getting worse. I'm not even supposed to be here!"_

_ He shakes his head, "Then how did you get here?"_

_ I bite my lip, I was really hoping he'd never find out. "I came by myself."_

_ He scrunches up his face in confusion then it dawns on him, "You have magic. Of course you have magic! You're mother does so why not you?"_

_ "Please don't be mad. Are you mad?" I grab his hand. _

_ He looks down at our hands and smiles. "No. I could never be mad at you, Tiny." When we first met I hadn't hit like any growth spurts so I was unbearably small. And that's how Tiny was born. And it's also the end of my name but that's not why he calls me Tiny._

_ "I just wish it wasn't like this." _

_ I lean my head on his shoulder, "I know. I wish I could stay with you. You're my best friend!" We sit there, watching the waves splash against the side of the ship. "How about this, let's make a deal. And you know me, I never break my deals." _

_ Killian looks into my eyes, trying to figure out my plan. "Okay.. but I'm not agreeing until I know the deal. I'll only make that mistake once!"_

_ I laugh then shake my head, "You'll like this one. How about, when I turn 18, I'll come to your land, and I'll stay." _

_ I look at him to see his reaction. Like I hoped, he was smiling, "I'd love that. But what about your mother?"_

_ I lay my head back on his shoulder, "She'll get better by then, surely. And I'll be 18 so I'd be a grown woman. And when I come, you shall have a magnificent ship with the best crew and you will captain it, I will be your right hand girl and we'll sail all of the seas!" I throw my hands up and small sparks fly._

_ Killian looks up in awe, "I'm never going to get used to this." After the sparks fade away he turns to me, offering his hand. "Deal."_

_ "Deal."_

I want to cry so badly. That was the last time I saw Killian. Why would it take me there? I wish I could stop it. But I can't. I can't do anything. I'm stuck here in this darkness where the only flicker of light is my past. I try my hardest to do anything, to even feel a part of my body would be heaven. My struggles prove useless as I'm pulled into another memory.

_ I make the doors swing open and I strut down the hallway with purpose. Reaching the main room I take off my cloak and throw it on the table, "Rumpelstiltskin!" I yell into the seemingly empty castle. Today would mark two years since I last saw Killian. I touch the silver chain that hides the blue diamond in my dress. _

_ "Yes, dearie?" I turn around and find him with his feet propped up on the table. _

_ "Do we have any customers today? If not I have plans." _

_ "Oh but we do, we do have customers!" He cackles. "A certain Pirate is said to be at the local tavern. I have some business to attend to with him."_

"_You do, or we do? You know I don't play your games Rumple."_

"_Fine!" He stands up, throwing his hands into the air. "You can come."_

"_No, I didn't want to. I have plans." _

"_Well, you should've thought about that before you asked to go, dearie!" He cackles again and disappears._

_I groan. "Damn it."_

"_No swearing, Dearie!" I hear somewhere in the castle._

"_I can bloody swear if I want to!" I yell back. I grab my cloak and teleport to my room. There I find Belle fixing my bead._

"_You know you don't have to do that." She jumps and places her hand over her chest. _

"_Oh! Ms. Briggs. I didn't know you were home. I was merely straightening up a bit." She picks up some rags and hurries to the door._

"_Miss Belle?" She freezes and slowly turns around._

"_Yes, Ms. Briggs?" _

_I roll my eyes, "You do know I'm not your master. I can clean my own room."_

"_Yes Ms. Briggs." _

"_And don't call me Ms. Briggs. You make me feel old and dead. Like my mother." I chuckle a bit then focus back on the scared girl._

"_Yes Ms.- Yes ma'am." Before she could get into anymore trouble, she curtsey's and leaves my room._

_I flop onto my bed and pull out my necklace. "I'm sorry." I whisper, kissing the blue diamond._

I had been working with Rumple for a year when this happened. My mother died and it was downhill from there.

"Destiny! Can you hear me?"

I hear Rumple's voice echo in the darkness. I try my hardest to hang on to his voice but like before my struggles were useless. I feel myself drift off into another memory...

_I run down the dirt road, dirty tears run down my face. They ran me out, my own tribe. I didn't even get to say goodbye to Nova. I stumble over a log and land face down in the dirt. "Someone please help!" I cry. Not expecting a reply I curl up and cry. _

"_A lady shouldn't be crying in the dirt, dearie."_

_I jump up and shoot fire at the sound. "Show yourself!"_

_The stranger cackles."Oh! We have some magic, don't we?" _

_I spin around, trying to find the person, "Go away!"_

_Then he pops out from a tree, "Go away? But you summoned me!"_

_I take in his green,gold skin and gasp, "You're-you're!"_

_He takes a mock bow, "Rumpelstiltskin, in the flesh!"_

_I throw my hand out, freezing him to the spot only allowing his face to move, "What do you want from me?" I growl. _

_He cackles again, "You must be very powerful to stop me. Let's make a deal. You have no home?"_

"_How do you know that." _

"_Well I'm pretty sure not every girl cries in the dirt for no reason." I shrug, I'll give him that one. _

"_So what kind of deal?" I ask. My mother always told me to stay away from Rumpelstiltskin. She told me that he makes deals, and that no one can get out of his deals. _

"_So glad you asked, dearie! How about you let me go. A trust exercise of sorts?"_

_I roll my eyes, "If I must." I wave my hand up and down, unfreezing him. "Now what do you want?"_

"_You come work with me. Some of my customers take a lot of convincing and I think you could be useful to me. If you agree I will protect you, though I'm pretty sure you can do that yourself. I'll allow you to live with me in my castle." He says, circling me._

_I nod, thinking about his deal, "What's the catch?"_

"_Oh no catch! You just can't use your powers against me. Deal?" He sticks out his hand._

_I look into his eyes, using my powers to decide if he's lying in any way. When I know he means what he says I take his hand. "Deal."_

"_Wonderful!" He cackles and we disappear in a purple cloud._

The memory fade and leaves me once again in a pit of darkness. I might develop a fear of the dark after this. That'll be fun.

"Destiny? You never came back for me."

I look around desperate to see his face. Nothing but darkness greets me.

'Killian!' I scream. Helplessly, I begin to cry, letting the darkness consume me.  
___


	4. Chapter 3

_Nova's POV_

I flip the sign on the door to closed and start shutting the blinds. I haven't seen Destiny since the party last night and I'm starting to get worried. I'm honestly hoping she just got drunk and lost.

I take a rag out of my apron and start wiping down tables. I hear the bell jingle behind me. "Sorry but we are closed." I state, not turning around.

"Ms. Jones, I need you to come with me."

I don't even need to turn around to see who it belongs to. "Not now Mr. Gold. De-Kailee has ran off and I have to close the store by myself."

"Ms. Jones I really,-"

"AND! I have to make more cupcakes! All in the next hour. So no, Mr. Gold, I don't think I can come with you." I slam my rag onto the table and walk behind the counter.

"Nova!" I freeze.

"What did you say?" I slowly turn around. Sure enough it was still Mr. Gold standing in the middle of my store, not Destiny doing a spot on impersonation of him. "How do you know my name?" I walk around the counter to stand in front of him. I try to put on my best "Destiny's Pissed So You Better Not Mess With Her" face.

"What are you doing with your face?" He asks, looking at me a little weirdly. I drop the face, my cheeks burning. "Do you know who I am, Nova?"

My eyes shoot open. Is this a trick question. How should I answer? Should I lie? He already remembers me for some reason. But Destiny put a spell on us… Oh my god! "Is Destiny dead?" I gasp out, my hand clutching my chest, trying to contain the pain.

"No she's not dead. At least I don't think so. There was a accident at my shop."

"Accident? Rumpelstiltskin I swear if you hurt her."

"So you do know me." He smiles.

I freeze again, realizing what I said.

"And don't worry. I didn't do anything to her. As I was saying, you have to come with me. She's in the hospital..."

"What?!"

Before he could say anything else, I rip my apron off and run out of the shop.

"Nova!" I hear him call behind me. I ignore him and continue running. My thoughts only revolved around Destiny.

I stroke Destiny's hair absentmindedly as I sit beside her in her hospital room. When I arrived with Rumpelstiltskin, I found her here, laying unconsciously on the hospital bed. My eyes welled up with tears at the sight of her.

What's going on? Why is this happening? Rumpelstiltskin was no help. He still didn't explain to me what happened to her. I peek out of the room, seeing him talking to the doctor. Was he lying about having nothing to with her accident? I look at Destiny's pale face, hoping for some movement. Come on, Destiny.

At the sound of footsteps, I look up to see Rumpelstiltskin entering the room. Ignoring him, I look back at Destiny.

"What did the doctor say?" I ask quietly.

"He said she's slipped into a coma." I stare at him. A mixture of emotions rush through me.

"A coma! What kind of accident did she have? What are you hiding from me?" I argue.

Calmly, Rumpelstiltskin closes the door. I watch him sit down on the seat on the other side of the bed. He leans forward.

"Did Destiny by chance use to own a blue diamond necklace?" He asks. Then it looks like he holds his breath for some reason.

"Yeah. She wore it like everyday back home. Then she lost it. She was devastated. I don't know why though. It's just a necklace." I shrug, not really getting why this mattered.

He nods slowly, then walks over, sitting at the end of the bed. "Well, the necklace was with me. And the person who gave it to her was a man name Killian Jones," He explains, waiting for my reaction. I stare at him in confusion.

"Why did you have the necklace? And how do you know Killian gave-, wait how do you know him?" I ask, feeling an uneasy feeling settle in my stomach.

"We have some history. I saw him getting the necklace. I knew he was giving it to someone special and after taking my wife for himself, I wanted to get my revenge. So I stole the necklace and..." He stops and takes a deep breath.

"And what?" I burst out.

"I put a sleeping curse on that necklace," He replies. I feel my face redden with rage. "I swear, I had no idea it was Destiny at the time. And I had made the curse so that it would only be triggered by Regina's curse. I tried to stop her from touching the necklace in my store but it was too late. I'm sorry, I-"

"You're sorry? When you found out about Destiny being Killian's lover, why didn't you remove that curse? Because of you, Destiny is like this! Hell, I didn't even know she had a lover!" I yell, pointing towards Destiny. I push my hair away from my face.

"I didn't know it was Destiny until she fell in my store! I told her not to touch it in case it was her! And even if I did know it was Destiny I wouldn't be able to take it off of her. In case you haven't noticed," He spread out his arms, "No magic!"

I glare at him, "You better find a way to fix her, Rumple. Not for me but for her. I know you use to be friends." I grab my jacket and walk away.

I push open the door leading outside. I can't believe it. Why didn't she tell me that Killian gave her the necklace! I wipe a tear off of my cheek and put my jacket on, zipping it up.

"Ms. Star! Ms. Star!" I look up and I see Paige running to me.

I throw my hands up, grabbing her by the shoulders, "Woah! Slow down Paige! What's the rush?"

"I found Henry! And he's asking for you. He's at the shop." She exclaims, practically jumping up and down with excitement. I wonder if I look like that? If so I'm adorable.

I smile down at her, "Thank you so much, Paige. You should come over later for some cupcakes!" She agrees and runs off. I make my way to the shop, hoping Henry is still there.

After a long ten minute walk I finally reach the Cupcake Shoppe. I throw open the front door, "Henry!?"

"Star!" I hear a yell from the display case in the far corner. I run over there spotting Henry eating his personalized cupcake with a tall blonde woman. Not worrying about the strange woman I scoop up Henry and spin him around.

"How dare you disappear, little prince! And without telling me?" I put him down and throw a hand over my heart dramatically, "I'm hurt!"

"I missed you too Star." He smile up at me. "I would have told you but it was a secret mission." He whispers.

"What mission?" I ask, eyeing the blonde.

"Star," Henry grabs my hand, "This is my mom, Emma." He exclaims, pulling me towards the blonde woman.

He looks up at her.

"Emma, this is Star. The one I was telling you about?"

I nudge his shoulder, "Oh so you talk about me huh?" I tease. I then offer my hand out. "Hi, I'm Star Jones."

She takes my hand and gives a small nod, "Emma Swan."

"Where's Kailee? I want to show her Emma!" He asks.

"Um. Henry, I need to tell you something important. Why don't you come with me to the diner? Emma can come too if she wants?" I ask, looking at Emma.

Emma shrugs.

"Sure. Besides, it'll give me a chance to get to know you more," She smiles. I smile in return.

"Cool, let's get going then."

I put off telling Henry the whole time we were at the diner. Emma said she had to find a place to sleep so I took Henry to the castle.

"Star? What's wrong?" He jumps down beside me.

"Kailee's in the Hospital, Henry." I look up at him to catch his reaction. He was surprised then angry.

"Did my mom do it? I'm going to- ugh!" He storms off.

"Henry! It wasn't your mom." I yell at him. He turns around.

"Then who did it?"

I sigh, "Henry come here." I pat the spot beside me. "I need to tell you something." Out of my duffle bag I produce a book that looks just like Henry's.

"Is that my book?" He asks, obviously confused.

"No. This is Kailee's book. And in it is her story. I'm in there too. Not as much as she is of course. But anyway. Kailee made this book so she'd remember her past."

"Wait, her story?" Henry's eyes widen in realization.

"That means, you guys are part of a fairy tale too! I knew I wasn't crazy in believing that the stories were true. But how comes you guys aren't in my book?" He asks, looking at me thoughtfully.

I shrug.

"Maybe because we weren't really known much. You could say we're like a new addition. I thought it was only right to tell you who we really are," I smile. I hand the book to him. He opens the book excitedly, tracing his hand over the pictures. He looks up at me.

"Can I borrow this?" He asks. His face glows up at the thought. I ruffled his hair.

"Sure. Just remember to give it back to me when Kailee gets better or else she'll kill me if she finds out," I laugh, imagining Destiny's typical "you did what" face. I feel my heart sink as I think about her.

"Thanks!" He hugs me tightly. He moves out of the hug before slapping his forehead.

"How can I forget! I need to meet Emma now. Operation cobra," he bursts out. He gets up.

"Operation cobra? What's that?" I get up with him.

"I'll explain later. You can come with me if you want. You'll probably be useful in our operation," He replies. Before I could say anything, he grabs my hand and runs, dragging me with him.

"Whoa, Henry, slow down!" I grin. Realizing my words aren't reaching him, I let him drag me. What is this operation cobra? I question to myself. God knows what this could be.


	5. Chapter 4

_**A/N Hey guys! Here is chapter 4! It is set in Nova's POV. In this chapter you will find out who Nova's love interest will be! :D Exciting! Please review and favorite! xx**_

From the kitchen in our cupcake shoppe, I hear the jingle of the front door and sigh. Another customer. Ever since Destiny went into that sleeping curse, I've felt lonely. Hanging out with Emma and Henry has been fun but it just doesn't feel right without Destiny. Having to run the shop every day was getting hard as well. It's tough going back to your normal life when your friend is stuck in hospital.

I put on my best smile and go out to the front. I spot Paige near the display case, admiring the cupcakes. I walk over to her and notice a man sitting in the corner sipping a cup of coffee. Hearing me approach the counter, he looks up at me and nods.

"What's it going to be today, Paige?" I lean on the counter, peering down at her.

"They're all so yummy!" She exclaims.

I smile, "Well how about you try a brand new cupcake! I made one this morning!" I lean down and pull out a small platter with a single cupcake on it. The cupcake itself was easily half the size of the plate. It was a vanilla cake with a swirl of purple icing with pink glitter sprinkled on the top. Paige squeals and takes the plate.

"What's it called?" She whispers, admiring the small cake.

I look around, acting like it was a secret. "It's called the Little Princess." I whisper.

Paige gasps, "I love it!" She runs around the counter and gives me a hug. "Thank you Star."

I lead her over to her normal table and look up, catching the stranger's eye. After deciding that a cute new friend wouldn't hurt, I grab a cupcake and walk over. I smile at him as I pull out the chair, "Hi. I'm Star."

He looks up at me, "Jefferson."

I knew right away that he wasn't the conversational type, but that's not going to stop me. "I haven't seen you around before, are you new?"

He shakes his head and shrugs, "I don't get out much."

I nod and tap my hands on the table. He is making this very hard for me. I look back up at him and start taking in his features. I make sure to catch every detail so I could tell Destiny about him when I visit her later tonight. His face was troubled, like he held the secrets of the world. His eyes were dark and shadowed from an obvious lack of sleep. His brown hair was short and pushed up in a certain style that could be considered messy and neat at the same time. His clothes, though, make me look again. Under a normal enough coat he wore a patterned vest with a scarf tied around his neck, something that the men from this world wouldn't be wearing.

"I like your vest." I comment, hoping to get some kind of reaction out of him. "What is it? Steam punk? It doesn't really look like something guys from here would wear."

His eyes shoot open and I realize my mistake. Shit! "Guys from here?" He asks.

"Um yeah. You know, guys in Storybrooke." I let out a nervous giggle.

He glares at me, making me squirm in my seat. "Do you know about the curse?"

I shook my head violently, "Curse? What curse? Like magic and stuff? That's not real!" I stand up and grab his coffee cup. "Let me get you another cup." I walk quickly behind the counter and push through the curtain. I drop the cup on the counter and run to the backdoor. I turn the last corner and scream as two rough hands throw me against the wall. I look up and find Jefferson's dark eyes glaring down at me, glinting with something I could only call madness.

"What do you know about the curse?" He growls.

"I don't know if it's the adrenaline, your clothes, or the crazy spark in your eye but you're really hot."

My comment throws him off and he lets his guard down. I throw off his arms and sprint to the exit. I manage to push the door open when I hear his scream, "I just need someone's help!"

I freeze. I turn around.

"Well, you have a funny way of showing it," I reply, feeling my heart slowly calm down.

Cautiously, he takes a step towards me.

"I'm sorry. People haven't been exactly friendly towards me," he says, his tone becoming more softer than before.

I close the door and cross my arms.

"Why should I help you anyway? I don't even know you."

Jefferson takes another step towards me. His eyes become shiny with tears.

"Because i'm living away from the one thing I love and it hurts me everyday when they don't know I used to exist in their life." He stops, waiting for my reaction.

I stare at him for a moment. Somehow his words creep into my heart, making me feel his pain. Giving into my heart, I smile sadly at him.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I'm not sure how I can help but I can try," I shrug.

Jefferson smiles.

"As long as you don't push me against the wall again like a mad man," I smile, though my voice is dead serious.

He laughs, putting his hands up in defense. Before I know it, I lead him back to the front. I notice that Paige is no longer in the shop. I flip the sign to 'closed' and made two cups of coffee for both of us.

"Thanks," he replies as he takes his cup from me. I sit down opposite him, holding my cup.

Jefferson sips his coffee before he speaks. "Back in our world I was known as the Mad Hatter."

I sat there for an hour, transfixed by his story. The more he told me the more I liked him. How he'll stop at nothing for Paige to remember him. After knowing his story, I felt it was only right for me to tell him mine. Well, some of it. I can't explain it but I had a feeling that I shouldn't tell him about Destiny. So I told him about Kailee.

"So Kailee's in the hospital? How she doing?' He asks.

I look at him, feeling my eyes swell up with tears as I think about Destiny. "She's ok. Hasn't made any movement though. Looks like she might be in a coma for a while." I cough quickly, trying to mask the emotion in my voice.

He gently places his hand on mine. I look at his hand, then back at him. "Everything will be ok. Don't worry. She'll be out of that coma before you know it," he says, smiling. I look into his sympathetic eyes. I feel a spark light up inside me, giving me goosebumps.

"Thanks." I look down at my watch and curse. "I'm supposed to be at the hospital in five minutes! I'm so sorry! I don't mean to ditch on you!" I jump up and grab my purse.

"I could just come with you?" I look up at him, "I mean if that's okay?"

I smile, "I'd love that."

"And when Emma stood up to Regina and was like Henry is my son too and you're not gonna take him away from me, you should have seen Regina's face. She looked like she was going to explode!" I laugh. I look at Destiny's silent face, hoping for any sign that she could hear me. Seeing none, I sigh. I press my hand onto hers. "You know, for once, despite all your shouting and rolling your eyes... I actually miss you. I hope you're fighting in there and not leaving it to me to get you out of this sleeping curse. You know i'm not good with these kind of situations. But's it's not all bad. I met this guy. His name's Jefferson. He's dark and mysterious. You'd like him. I mean you will like him. When you wake up." I stop, feeling my voice break. I look up to the ceiling, preventing my tears from erupting. I look back at her, feeling my tears escape my eyes.

"But don't worry. I'm going to get you out of this. Gold's been trying to help. I hope he's as trustworthy as you said. Just come back to us. Please." I sniff, wiping my nose with my sleeve.

I look up at the clock opposite me and realize how long I've been here. I get up and take my coat off my chair. "I'm going to go now. Don't want to annoy you all day with my gossip. I'll see you tomorrow. Take care." I squeeze her hand before exiting the room.

I see Jefferson sitting down on one of the chairs near the room. I totally forgot he was waiting for me. He had already been kind enough to drop me here. I rush off to him. "Hey, i'm so sorry. I hope you weren't waiting so long," I ask, feeling my face flush with embarrassment.

Jefferson gets up from his seat.

"No, don't worry. She's your friend. I wouldn't want to leave a good friend alone that long either," he smiles, putting his hands into his pockets. Slowly, he notices my tearful eyes.

"You ok?" He asks softly. I attempt a smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks." We look at each other for a moment. "We better get moving. I need to go back to work."He nods at me and together, we walk down the corridor.

We turn into the lobby when I spot Emma pacing by the counter. She looks past me down the hall and starts running. I grab her sleeve, "Emma! What's going on?"

She jumps at my touch but relaxes when she recognizes me. "Star! Thank god! Henry's been poisoned. At least that's what I'm saying. The doctors can't find anything."

I hold my hands up. "Calm down, Emma! Now tell me what happened."

She looks at Jefferson suspiciously. "He's with me." She nods and motions me to follow her.

"Regina had given me an apple turnover, right? When Henry sees it on the counter, he flips! Going on about how it's poisoned because she's the Evil Queen. He kept going on and on, then to prove his point, he took a bite. At first I was convinced I was right. But then he fell over, not breathing, nothing! I should have stopped him," She says, pushing her hair back.

I put my arm around her. "Everything's going to be fine, ok?"

She nods and takes a couple deep breaths. "You want to see him?" She asks.

"Of course!" I look back at Jefferson, "Give me a minute." Emma nods and I walk over to Jefferson. "Hey."

He smiles, "Hey."

"Listen. I might be here for a while. You can go if you want?" I look down at my shoes, rotating my left foot.

I hear him chuckle and I look up, "Only if you promise me a date tomorrow night."

I blush and gape like a fish. I feel Emma grab my shoulders, "She'd love to."

Jefferson nods his head and flashes me another smile. "Good night, Star." I watch pathetically as he walks out of the hospital.

"Holy Snow I'm an idiot! I just froze in front of quite possibly the hottest guy in Storybrooke! What is wrong with me?" I groan. Emma just laughs.

"Come on. We have to see Henry."

* * *

"Henry!" I cry as Emma brings me to his room. He lays unconscious on the bed. His face looks deathly pale. The doctor stands beside him, jotting notes on his clipboard. I rush to Henry's side and stare at him, unsure what to do.

"Is he going to be ok, doc?" Emma asks, walking over to the doctor. She crossed her arms in comfort. I stroke Henry's hair, feeling my heart constrict at the sight of him. The doctor looks up at Emma.

"I can't really say at the moment. But I know he couldn't have been poisoned or else it would have shown up on the tests,"

"But that's impossible. He couldn't have just fainted for no reason. Something was in that apple turnover. Please, just help him. I've lost him before, I don't want to lose him again!" She cries. I walk over to Emma and comfort her.

"What is she doing here," a cold voice asks behind us. We both turn around to find Regina outside the door, a coffee cup in her hand. Her tearful eyes harden at Emma. Without warning, Emma rushes up to her.

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here! Because of you and your stupid grudge against me, Henry is in this state." She points towards Henry. Regina looks at Henry, then back at Emma.

"I'm upset as much as you are. Actually, you know what, none of this would have happened if you hadn't come to Storybrooke. If you had just left Henry alone. He was happy with me." Emma laughs.

"Really? Because from what I saw, he seemed more happy with me," she replies.

Regina steps towards Emma, "I'd watch your mouth Ms. Swan."

Before anything could get too heated I throw my hands up and squeeze between the two women. "Alright, ladies. Arguing is not going to fix Henry. Now act like the big girls you are and shut up!"

Regina glares at me and I square my shoulders, staring right back. The doctor taps Regina's shoulder and and motions outside the room, "If you want Mayor, I can tell you the gravity of Henry's condition?" Regina nods and follows the doctor outside.

Emma turns back to me, "Thanks."

I shrug. "No problem." I look back at Henry and frown. I wish Destiny was here. She'd know what to do.

Emma walks over to Henry, brushing back his hair. I look over my shoulder and watch as Regina and the Doctor walk back inside. Turning back to Emma, I place a hand on her shoulder, "He'll be okay, Emma. You just have to believe."

She sobs, leaning her forehead down to his. "I love you, Henry." She places a small kiss on his forehead and steps back. All of a sudden a huge burst of wind broke loose, going through all of us. My vision darkens as memories I didn't know I'd forgotten surfaces. I close my eyes and lean against the bed for support. I can barely hear Emma say my name as more memories from my childhood surface. Just as quickly as they had come they left. Even though the memory slide show has stopped, I leave my eyes shut and try to stay balanced.

"Nova?" At that my eyes fly open and I spin around only to find Regina staring at me.

"You remember me?" I ask. Then it dawns on me. Emma had broken the curse.


	6. Chapter 5

_**A/N Here's chapter 5! We are so close to 1,000 reads! I know that's not much but compared to the 120 reads on Wattpad that's a big deal! Please share my story and review! xxx **_

My body throws itself forward and I take a gasping breath. My muscles scream from the sudden movement and my eyes water from the bright light. It takes me a minute to realize that I wasn't in a memory but in the real world. But how?

I swing my legs over the side of my bed and slide off. Right when I put pressure on my feet my knees buckle and I grab the bed. "Damn." I mumble. I pull myself up and try again. After how ever long I've been here I'm finally standing. Let me tell you, it feels nice to finally touch solid ground.

I look around for a doctor or maybe even Nova but everyone seems to be clustered down the hall in another room. The patient probably needs more help than me. I go back into my room and start changing into my normal skinny jeans and leather jacket. Just as I slide my phone into my back pocket multiple sets of feet started running in my direction. Not sure what to expect I put my hand on my knife which was hidden in my inner coat pocket.

My door bursts open and the first face I see is Regina' I could recognize any of the other faces or question why Regina was the first one into my room, I'm sucked into a memory.

"_Mother? Where are we going?" I tug on her skirts._

"_Hush now, child. Don't ask so many questions," she replied. Her eyes searched around the tent anxiously. I watched as she gathered our things._

_"You're scaring me, mother. Is there something wrong?" She glanced towards me before stuffing our clothes into a bag. _

_"Now is not the time, Destiny. Be a good girl and gather your belongings. We must leave now." _

_Without another word, I did as she said. Cautiously, mother peeked out of the tent. When the coast was clear, she signalled me outside._

_I grabbed my cloak and followed my mother woods were silent. Several tents like ours were circled around a dying fire. Mother held onto my hand and started running. We ran deep into the woods, pushing branches out of our faces. _

_I glanced back, watching the light of fire grow smaller as we ran further away. As we entered a clearing, we stopped, catching our breaths. Clasping tightly onto my bag, I searched our surroundings. _

_I looked towards mother. She sat exhausted on the grass. Her hood covered most of her I could ask her what was going on, something rustled before us. Slowly, two cloaked figures emerged from the dark. Mother got back to her feet._

_"Cora!" Mother cried, rushing towards the figures. As they grew closer, they removed their hoods, revealing two pale faces. One of a grown woman and the other of a child my age. A smile formed on the grown woman's red lips as she embraced my mother in her arms._

_I turned my gaze towards the young child, who was also looking towards me with her dark brown eyes. Her dark, braided hair was pulled to the side. She smiled warmly towards me. _

_As my mother was occupied with Cora, I walked up to the girl. _

_"What's your name," she asked. Her smile unfaltered. _

_"Destiny. What's yours?" I replied. Her smile widened._

_"I'm Regina." _

I blink my eyes and instead of a smiling fourteen year old girl, I see the much older face of Regina.

"Regina?"

Regina stands still near the open door. Her eyes are tearful. She smiles widely.

I raise an eyebrow. _Regina smiling... What did I miss_? I think to myself. I straighten up slowly, gripping hard onto the edge of the bed. I look back towards her. She continues staring at me.

"Did I ever tell you that you look freaky when you smile?" I smirk. Slowly, Regina walks towards me.

"If you're here to argue or fight, I'm not in the mood. I'll let you know when I'm in the mo-" Regina pulls me into a hug. I look at her, confused. What the hell is going on?

"Don't you remember me... Destiny?"

I freeze at the sound of my name. How does she know my real name? She shouldn't remember me because of the curse... I widen my eyes in realisation.

Automatically, I hug her back.

"How can I forget that freaky smile?" I laugh. We broke out of the hug.

Regina wipes her tears.

"How long has it been since we saw each other?" She asks. We both sit down on the bed. I smile sadly at her.

"It's been long," I reply. We both sit silently. After all those years we were apart, this is the first time I feel awkward with her.

"Do you remember when we first met each other?" I ask, thinking back to the memory. Regina grins.

"How could I forget? My mom had told me I was going to get a sister."

"That's one time she hasn't lied to you." I laugh. "I'm so glad to actually see you, Regina. I'm sorry for being sneaky and such."

She shrugs it off, "I'd do the same thing."

I look over Regina's shoulder and recognize some more familiar faces that sparked a small memory. But none of them are who I'm looking for. "Where's Nova?"

"I'm guessing that's your friend you always talked about?" I look down at my hands.

"Yeah. When we went our own ways, I felt lonely. When my mother died, I grew even more lonely. It was the most awful feeling in the world. Then one day, I bumped into Nova and eventually... We became friends. Though sometimes she annoys me like hell." I grin. I look up at Regina. Her eyes are clouded with sadness. She must remember that time too.

"She's a good friend to you, you know. I can't count the number of times I've seen her visit you in hospital and come out tearful. I'm glad she was there for you when I wasn't," she replies, smiling sadly. _I thought I remembered hearing her voice,_ I think.

"I'm glad too."

I glance towards the door just in time to see nova rush in. She freezes when she sees me. Her eyes swell up with tears.

"Destiny!" She cries. She rushes to me and pulls me into a tight hug.

"You're ok now! Do you know how much I missed you!" she cries. I struggle to breath and try to move out of the she continues hugging me. I grit my teeth.

"I... Can't... Breath. Nova!" I yell. Taken back, she pulls out of the hug. I glare at her, panting.

Nova smiles sheepishly. "Sorry. I was so worried about you!" She looks over at Regina. "So you're besties with the Evil Queen? Only you, Destiny."

I shrug, "What can I say? I love powerful people." I wink at Regina and she smiles. Just then the doc comes in.

"The people are remembering, Queen. You might want to hide."

Regina frowns, then takes my hand. "I'll see you soon." With that she walks briskly out the door.

I look back towards Nova who takes Regina's space.

"So what did I miss other than the curse breaking?"

Nova shrugs.

"Nothing much to be honest. The shop's been running like normal..." Nova looks down on the floor. I narrow my eyes.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" Nova looks up at me. A smile creeps up on her lips.

"Well, there is this guy..." My eyes widen.

"Who is this guy? Has he been treating you badly? Because if he has, I will..." Nova shakes her head.

"No! He's been really nice to me. I've not seen anyone like him," she blushes. I sigh in relief.

"What's his name?"

"Jefferson,"

I raise an eyebrow.

"Seriously, you fell in love with a mad man?"

"For your information, he's not mad. He's pretty sane to me!" She scolds. I grin at her annoyed face.

"We'll talk about this later. Right now, I need to see what's going on outside," I say. Slowly, I get up. I grip onto nova weakly, feeling my legs grow weak. Nova carefully seats me down.

"Woah, you are definitely not ready to start walking. I'll check what's going on outside and i'll let you you be ok?"

"Yeah. And Nova!" I call as she walks towards the door. She turns to me.

"I missed you too," I reply, smiling. She smiles back before walking outside.

After a while I spot Nova walking back. As Nova walked down the corridor, I spot Rumple limp towards me, leaning on his cane. Suddenly, a flashback enters my mind…

"_Destiny Briggs! My, my." Rumple clicks his tongue as he circles me._

"_Please do not circle me like a vulture watching a dying pig. Do you like the dress or not?" Today was my first day on the job. I had been living with Rumple for about a week in his castle after he had found me on the road. The customer we were to be seeing didn't pay their half of the deal so we have to crash their party and demand payment. For some unknown reason, Rumple demands for me to wear a party dress._

"_It's not the best but it'll do." He shrugs nonchalantly._

_I give him a mock curtsy, "Thank you." I stand up and roll my eyes. "Let's get moving before all the food is gone."_

_He grabs my arm and we disappear in a flash. An instant later we appear inside the ballroom. Couples dance around us as we make our way to the front of the room where our customers sat content. I let Rumple make his grand entrance, waiting a couple seconds before joining him._

"_We are not here to chit-chat. What did you promise him as payment?" I fold my arms, already bored with the party._

_The couple look at me with a mix of disgust and curiosity. "Our first born." The wife states, raising her chin as if challenging me. Challenge accepted._

"_Idiots." I mumble, before addressing the royal couple. "Do people EVER read the contracts before signing?" I snap my hand and the contract materializes in the air in front of me. I pull out some glasses and start reading. After a second I put up my finger, "Here it is! 'By agreeing to whatever price is made, the owner/owners no longer claim right over'-"_

_"-we understand the contract. Unfortunately, we are left with no choice but to give our child as payment," The husband interrupts, growing impatient. The wife acts strong but I see her fiddle with her necklace anxiously._

_The contract disappears into the air. I try to hold in my anger. How could you just give your own child away? _

_Rumple giggles happily. _

_"A worthy payment, if I do say so myself. Now, where is the child?" _

_At that moment, a servant appears, holding a sleeping baby in their arms. Rumple signals me towards the servant. Carefully, I take the child into my own arms and look at it's peaceful, innocent face._

_"We will be on my way now. Nice doing business with you." With that said, rumple walks away. I follow behind him, feeling my heart grow heavy. I stop for a moment. I'm about to turn back to the couple when rumple clasps my arm, transporting us to his castle. _

_Calmly, he walks towards his desk._

_Before I could protest, he holds his hand up. _

_"I know what you had in mind. And I suggest you remove that possibility from your head. Once a payment is made, it cannot be changed," _

_"It's just not right..." I whisper, looking back at the child. Rumple stops what he's doing._

_"In this world, no one can be too kind. Those who are too kind don't live better lives than those who are bad. You best start learning that, dearie. Now take the child inside. I'll decide what we do with it later," he finishes. _

_Silently, I walk out of the hall with the child._

"Hello Rumple." I nod at him.

He nods back, "Destiny."

I let out a girly giggle and run up to him, enveloping him in a hug. "Ahh it's been too long!"

Rumple gently pats me on the back.

"Indeed. It has been long." Rumple pulls out the hug with a wide smile. Nova holds onto my arm to help me keep my balance. Rumple grips onto his cane with both hands.

"How are you feeling now?"

"A bit weak but I'll manage," I grin. A thought comes to mind.

"By the way, how did I fall into a sleeping curse?" I ask, remembering what Nova had told me. Rumple glances at Nova, then looks back at me.

"Remember when you saw that blue necklace? It... Was cursed. That's why I tried to stop you from touching it but I guess i was too late,"

I stare at him, confused.

"It was cursed? That necklace was mine, how could it be cursed?" I murmur almost to myself. Something flashes in Rumple's eyes for a second.

"Wait, how did you get that necklace?" I narrow my eyes with suspicion.

Before Rumple could answer me, Emma runs up behind him.

"Nova, Henry's..." Emma stares at me.

"Kailee. You're awake!" Emma exclaims. I smile awkwardly.

"I'll let you ladies catch up. It was nice seeing you again," Rumple nods towards me. Before I could protest, he walks away. I look back at Emma.

"You must be Emma," I reply.


	7. Chapter 6

_**A/N **_

_**Here is chapter 6! It's sort of a filler/info chapter. Hope you all like it! Don't forget to review! If you do review, tell me what event that happened in the show you'd like to see in this book. **_

It's been a couple weeks since the curse broke. It took a while to get use to all of the memories that would pop up every time I'd pass a familiar face. It took me even longer to try and piece together how I was even cursed. And when I did find the answer I was in denial for days. But soon, that denial will be put to rest. Graham helped with that. We've gone out twice since I've gotten out of the hospital. He brings some normality into my life.

Ever since that day in the hospital, Regina would regularly visit the shop and check up on me. It felt weird, to be honest, but our friendship rekindled as though it was never broken. Nova's still trying to get use to the whole thing.

Life went back to how it was before. Except, storybrooke seemed more cheery. Nowadays, the cupcake shoppe was even welcomed by new customers. Today however, it wasn't as full as usual.

"Getting another flashback?" A voice asks beside me. Shaking me from my thoughts, I look to my side to find a concerned Nova. Realising that I had an order to attend to, I start to pack the wanted cupcakes.

"Yeah," I reply. I hand the cupcake box to the customer.

"You sure you'll be ok helping me? I can handle this if you-"

"-I'm fine, Nova. Besides, I'm getting tired of lying in bed and doing nothing." I place the change in the till and look towards Nova. I frown as I notice her small grin.

"What?"

"Nothing. I'm just glad you're finally taking responsibility of the shop." I raise an eyebrow.

"Hey, don't make me change my mind about helping you," I warn.

"Hey."

I look before me to find Jefferson, leaning against the counter with a wide smile.I pull a stern face.

"Hi!" Nova beams. Slowly, she starts to blush. I roll my eyes at her.

"Something you want?" I ask impatiently. Jefferson looks towards me. He rubs the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Er no, I just wanted to check up on you guys,"

"We're fine," I reply in disinterest. Nova nudges me. I glare at Nova whilst rubbing my arm.

"How was things with Paige? Did she remember you?" Nova asks, ignoring my look.

"Yeah, she did. It was a bit awkward at first but I'm... I'm glad I can finally hold her close." He looks behind him, revealing Paige who was eating away at a cupcake at their table.

"I'm glad things are working out for you guys," Nova replies. Jefferson looks back at her and smiles freakly. I watch as they both stare into each other's eyes. I resist the urge of rolling my eyes.

I grab my jacket from behind me. "I'll let you guys get all lovey dovey with each other. I'm gonna pop out for a while. And yes i'll be fine," I reassure Nova who is giving me her 'are you sure?' look.

Ignoring jefferson, I walk towards the door. Behind me I could hear Jefferson whisper to Nova about me being ok with them. I hear Nova try to reassure him before I walk out.

I plug a pair of earphones into my phone and press play. Placing the buds into my ears I start my walk over to Rumple's Shop. Normally this walk would take me around five minutes but looking at my phone I realize that I have an hour to spare before Rumple opens his shop. My stomach gurgles and I chuckle, "I guess Granny's it is!"

I've always liked walking through town in the morning before everyone wakes up. It makes the place feel more magical and mysterious. I gaze in the windows that I pass, noticing that none of the stores were open yet. That's weird. My phone buzzes in my hand making me jump. Unlocking my phone I read the text from Regina.

-_Hey. Something's not right._

I huff, _obviously. Do you know anything?_

-_No. And that's why I'm worried._

_I'm talking to Rumple later, I'll ask if he knows anything._

_-okay. Be safe. xx_

I hit the power button and slide my phone back into my pocket. As I look up a dark figure turns the corner in front of me. All I was able to see were black coat tails. Wait, coat tails?

"Wait!" I run around the corner only to find an empty road. "What the?" I stand there for a moment, my heart racing. Was that who I thought it was... Could it be true... I think to myself. Shaking my head at my silly thoughts, I head back towards the diner.

"Destiny!" Henry calls as I enter the diner. I smile as he walks up to me. Since Nova had kindly told Henry about us, I let him call me by my real name.

"Hey, how you feeling now?" I ask, ruffling his hair.

"Better than before. What about you?"

"I guess I'm alright now," I reply, smiling.

"I can't believe the curse is broken. Now everyone remembers who they are," Henry exclaims, looking around at the people in the diner.

"Yeah. You know Regina didn't mean to-"

"-I know. I know she wouldn't do that. She cares for me," Henry replies. I nod in response.

"Do you wanna join us?" He suddenly asks, signalling towards Emma and snow at one of the stomach rumbles once again.

"Sorry, maybe some other time. But you take care of yourself, ok?" Henry nods before going back to his table.

After ordering my food, I seat myself down at one of the tables opposite the windows. Before I could start eating, I glance outside and freeze. Standing at a distance from the diner, I see killian staring at me through the window. He smiled crookedly towards me.

I feel my heart skip a beat. Anxiously, I get off my chair and rush outside the diner. I stop outside the door. Killian was really here... My eyes swell up with tears.

Before I could walk towards him, I see Nova walking up to me.

"I thought you'd be here." She stops before me, blocking my view of him. I struggle to look behind her.

"Is everything ok?" Nova asks. I look towards her.

"Nova, he's here. Killian's here!" I cry, smiling through my tears.

"Where?" I point behind her.

"He's..." As Nova moves out of the way, I couldn't see him anymore. He had disappeared. My heart sinks. Nova looks back at me, worried.

"Destiny?" Nova puts her hand on my arm making me jump. "Let's go back inside."

I look back through the glass doors and see that Henry, Emma, and Snow were all looking at me. "You know what? I'm good. I need to talk to Mr. Gold anyway."

Nova still looks unsure, "Are you positive that you're going to be okay?"

I wave her off, "Of course." I stuff my hands into my pockets, "Can you finish the food I ordered? I'll pay you back later."

As I walk to Rumple's shop only a couple blocks away I think about what had just happened. Was Killian really here? No that's not possible. Right after I got out of the Hospital I had Regina check her records to make sure. I must be overly stressed. "Yeah that's it."

"What's it, dearie?"

I jump and realize I was standing in the entrance of Rumple's shop. "Oh! Umm. I have some questions Rump- Mr. Gold. I keep forgetting everyone wants to be called by their fake names."

Mr. Gold walks around the counter and motions me forward, "What's the problem Kailee?"

I shake my head, "I know everyone else wants to be called by their fake name but not me. So Destiny will be fine, thanks."

He smirks, "Okay then, Destiny, what's the matter? And why are you asking me and not the cricket?"

I gaze around his shop. It always amazed me, all the things that were lost yet no one has asked for them. "How was I cursed? And how did you know about it."

Mr. Gold nods his head and passes me, flipping the open sign to closed. "A long time ago, long before you started working with me, I had bumped into someone who'd wrong later on. He didn't know who I was, and since I could tell he was on a mission I decided to follow him. He led me into a jewelry store. I transformed into an average customer before going in so that I could get closer to him without being caught. He was getting a gift for a girl. As the jeweler left to go to the back, I devised the perfect plan. I teleported to the back, knocking the jeweler out, and transformed myself to look like him. I grabbed the necklace that he had reached for, it was gorgeous. It's beauty led me to think that this girl was very special to him. So I placed a curse on it, saying that the one he gave the necklace to would soon lose it and once they found it, one touch would send them into eternal sleep." He pauses, waiting for my reaction. "Years later I had found the necklace in my castle when you were out. At the time I had thought that the curse had just sent it to me. I didn't know it was going to be yours."

"So wait... The guy who wronged you was Killian? That's impossible. He's not that kind of guy! He would never want to hurt anyone!"

Mr. Gold laughed, "Oh my dear, you haven't seen him in how many years?" He chuckles, "The boy you grew up with is a totally different now a days."

"What happened?" I whisper, almost afraid to know the answer.

"Well my dear, he's a Pirate. THE Pirate actually."

"No!" I whisper in horror.

"Yes!" He walks behind the counter, reaching for something hidden. "He had stolen my wife, turned her against me. And what did I take of his?" He brings out a large jar. "His hand. He no longer goes by Killian, by the way. He's now Captain Hook."

My hand flies to my mouth in shock. Could the cruel Captain Hook Gold talks about really be my Killian? Now knowing Gold's history, I question whether or not to tell him the second half of my problem.

"Okay. Thanks Mr. Gold." I slowly turn around and head to the door.

"Now Destiny, I've known you long enough to know when you're hiding something. Now what is it?" I freeze.

Deciding that there's no hiding things from Rumpelstiltskin I turn to face him, "I think I saw him."

"That's not possible."

"I know that! Don't you think I know that! I had Regina check her records, he's not here!" I shout hysterically. "But I saw him! Twice! He smiled at me when I was in the diner but when I got outside he wasn't there." I lie my head on the counter, trying to contain the tears.

I could feel Mr. Gold's hand hovering over my shoulder before disappearing. "Destiny, I-" I hear him sigh, "If he is here, not saying he is, but if he is, I hope you know it's not a good thing. He'd have to have access to powerful magic for him to travel to this world. And only the worst of people have that much magic."

I lift my head slowly from the counter.

"What do you mean?" Rumple walks around the counter and stands in front of me.

"I believe he may have allied with a powerful sorcerer. Possibly someone who wants to come to storybrooke. I can think of one person who would want to come here. But I've not seen them for a long time so I cannot be sure..."

I remain silent for a moment, taking in what Rumple had said. One person flashes in my mind.

"I can think of one person as well. If what you say turns out to be true, then that's definitely not good news," I reply. An uncomfortable feeling rests inside my stomach. I hope Killian isn't the man Rumple claims him to be.

I walk along the road with Nova. After leaving rumple's shop, I found Nova waiting outside. I rolled my eyes at her, knowing her intentions. But I guess I was glad to have some company after what I had just found out. I look up at the night sky. I didn't realise how long I'd been at Rumple's shop.

As we walk past the crowded diner, I look to my right and stop. Standing in the exact same spot, was Killian. For the first time since I saw him, I notice a hook that replaced his missing hand. A mixture of anger and hurt rushes through me at the sight of him. This time, I have to be sure he was here. I walk purposely towards him.

"Killian!" I yell. Ignoring Nova's cries, I run towards him. Killian doesn't flinch. Before I could even touch him, dense, purple smoke engulfs him, taking him away from me.

"No!" I cry. I stop where he was just standing. I search my surroundings, trying to catch any signs of movement.

"Why are you doing this to me!" I scream. Nova rushes to me and holds me gently by my shoulders. I wipe my silent tears with the back of my hand.

"I will find you! Whoever you are!" Unable to speak anymore, I let my tears wash over me.

Nova wraps her arms around me, "I'm so sorry, Destiny."

My sobs halt. Someone is watching me. I step away from Nova and slowly look around, finding nothing. But my mind told me otherwise.

I reach into my boot, grab the knife and fling it into a dark corner behind us. I hear a cry and watch the same purple smoke come out from the darkness. "Ah-ha!" I yell and run towards the smoke. I follow it behind the Diner, then skid to a stop. "I know you're here!" I taunt, waving my knife. Out of the shadows emerges a dark figure. It steps into the white streetlight.

"Hello, honey. It's been a while." She replies, pulling her dark red lips into a sly grin. I harden my eyes at her. Just when everything was turning back to normal...


	8. Chapter 7

**_A/N Hey guys! Here's the next chapter. It might be shorter? Not really sure but I think/hope that you'll like the little cliffhanger at the end. Share and Review! Thank you so much for reading btw! We never thought it'd get this many reads! _**

"What are you doing here, Cora?" I ask, putting my knife away. She is the last person I wanted to see.

"What? Can I not come and visit? After all, Regina does live here too," she answers back, displaying her fake smile. Her being here could only mean trouble.

"How did you get here?" Cora laughs.

"Are you going to keep throwing questions at me or am I going to get a hug?" Cora walks towards me, her arms outstretched before her. I grip onto her arms and move them away from me.

"Nice try. Now are you going to answer my question or not?" I say impatiently. Cora folds her arms.

"You've gained quite an attitude since we last saw each other. I'm sure you didn't get that from your mother…" I clench my fists. She grins slyly, knowing that she is getting to me.

I grab hold of her wrist.

"Fine. If you're not going to answer my question, then I'll have to make you!" Just before I could drag her, Cora throws something to the ground, causing a dense purple smoke to erupt. I cough and try to move the smoke from my face. As it dies down, Cora is no longer in front of me.

"Dammit!" I yell. I let her slip away too easily.

"Destiny!" I turn around to find Nova running towards me. She stops before me, panting.

"Why did you run?" She asks after getting her breath back.

"I'll explain on the way. We need to get to Mr. Gold. He will want to hear what I've found out," I reply. Nodding, Nova and I make our way to Gold's shop.

"Okay," I take a breath. "I saw a woman, her name was Cora. She's, uhm, Regina's mother."

I pause, making sure that Nova was catching up. "Okay then if it was Regina's mother why were you so upset?"

"She was kinda my mother too." I ignore Nova's expression and continue on.

"Remember when mother and I got kicked out of the tribe for traveling to another world? Well after that we started living with Cora and Regina. Cora and mother were friends, met each other at the market one day and hit it off. They met us in a field that day and took us to their castle. It was amazing. Regina became the sister I never had. She loved watching me play with magic. After two years of living with them, things started to get bad. Mother had gotten sick out of the blue and in a matter of weeks she died." I pause and take a shaky breath.

"No one knew what caused it. Cora had hired the best doctors, no one could find anything. After mother's death I grew distant. Regina noticed and reached out to me. Cora noticed as well but her approach was like Regina's. With my mother out of the way Cora treated me like her own daughter. After a couple months I had warmed up to her, going to her for comfort.

"Then one day she caught me growing a huge flower in the back yard with Regina. This was the first time she knew about my magic. After that day Cora treated me differently. She would never lead my side. She started ignoring Regina and gave me private magic lessons. Cora herself was a very powerful woman, having years and years of practice I'd be stupid to reject her. But I soon realised that these lessons weren't normal. She had been slowly teaching me dark magic. Once I realised that she planned on using my magic I packed up, left a note for Regina and left."

"Wow." Nova says, taking in my story. "I sure did miss a lot, huh?" She jokes.

I laugh. She always knew what to say. I sober up realizing we were at Gold's shop. I push open his door. I walk deeper into the store. I hear her huff in annoyance, "He's not here Destiny."

"Oh yes he is. GOLD!" I leave Nova by the counter as I push through the curtain.

I freeze as I see Gold cornered by a dark figure. His hand was around Gold's neck. His eyes dart towards me.

"Destiny," he groans. The figure stops for a moment, realising he had company.

"I suggest you get your hand off him before you get hurt," I warn, placing a hand on my knife. The figure smirks. He releases his grip on rumple. Slowly, he spins around.

I widen my eyes as I see Killian in front of me.

"Killian?" Killian walks up to me.

"You should really not call me that. I'd prefer you call me Captain Hook," he replies. I stand there, speechless. He is actually here... But why is he acting like this? I clear my throat.

"You didn't mind me calling you that before," I question. I fold my arms. Killian's face grows serious.

"Well, I do mind. I normally remember a pretty woman when I see one but I don't remember you," he grins. I stare at him in shock. He doesn't remember me...

"How can you not remember me? We've known each other for so long..." I ask, trying to mask my hurt.

Killian laughs.

"I would love to continue this conversation. But since you've interrupted my work, i'll take my leave." He glances towards rumple before walking past me. I watch him grin towards Nova before leaving the shop.

I look at Gold, then Nova, mouth open in amazement. "Did-I just- he doesn't remember me?"

Gold stands up and rubs his neck, "The curse, obviously. I don't remember making him forget being part of the curse but I'll look into it." He pauses, "Not for him, for you."

I give him a small smile, "Thanks." I shake my head, "But what do I do now? Killian's actually here, but he doesn't remember me. Cora's here-"

"Wait!" Gold points at me, "What did you say?"

"Oh! I cornered Cora before I came here. I was coming to tell you. And she has magic, lots of it from what I saw."

"That's not good. She could have done something to make Hook come with her. Does she have any leverage on him? Anything she could use against him?"

I scoff, "Hell if I know! He's obviously changed a whole lot since the last time I saw him."

Gold walks past me, reaching the counter. I follow after him.

"We'll have to keep an eye on her. She's planning something bad. I can feel it," he replies, glancing towards me.

I sigh.

"The only problem though is that we don't know exactly where she could be." Gold slowly grins.

"Leave that to me. Now it's best if you go. We don't want her finding out what we're up to." I nod in agreement. Silently, Nova and I leave his shop.

The Cupcake shop was oddly empty. Usually around this time of day parents come in, wanting a little pick me up after work. I rest my chin on my hand and sigh. Just then my phone starts playing the latest Bruno Mars song. I reach over the counter and look at the caller ID, it's Graham. Hopefully he can take my mind off of the Killian and Cora situation.

"Hello?"

"Hey! Destiny, so I was wondering.."

"Yeah?"

"Well you've looked really stressed recently and I was wondering if you'd like to go out on a date with me? Tonight?"

I smile, "I'd love to."

"Great! I'll pick you up at the shop. Dress nice."

I hang up the phone and smile. "What's got you so smiley?" Nova walks in from the kitchen, a fresh layering of flour coating her face.

"I've got a date with Graham." I say in a sing songy voice as I walk behind her.

"But what about Hook?"

I turn abruptly and grab her hand, "Do not call him that." I threaten. I then take a step back, "I just need a break and Graham is good at distracting me."

Nova rubs her hand.

"Ok. I'm hardly stopping you," she replies, annoyed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to grab you. I've... just got a lot on my mind," I explain. I examine my clothes.

"Do you think this looks ok? I'm not really in the mood of changing," I ask. Nova shrugs.

Suddenly, I feel a vibration in my pocket. I pull out my phone and check my text.

I quickly grab my coat.

"It's graham. He's waiting outside. See you later then," I finish before rushing out the front door.

The cool wind surprises me, making me clutch my jacket.

I smile as I see Graham walking towards me. Seeing me shiver slightly, we make our way to this restaurant across the street.

It's only a two minute walk from the shop so I didn't have to suffer for long. I take a deep breath before I follow Graham into the restaurant.

"This has been the best date ever! I don't know how I never ate at that place," I compliment. I curve my arm around Graham's as we stroll along the street. Graham shoves his hands into his jacket pockets. Luckily, it didn't seem as cold as it was before.

"To be honest... This was the first time I've been to that place."

"Really? You clearly didn't show that when we were there." Graham grins.

"I guess i'm good at surprising you." Graham slowly stops, causing me to stop with him. He moves in front of me.

"Thanks for the date. I... Really enjoyed it." He grins, lowering his eyes slightly before aiming them back at me. I smile warmly.

"I enjoyed it too," I reply. He moves closer towards me, causing me to stare up into his eyes. Slowly, I notice something out of the corner of my eye. I look past Graham to find Killian standing near the diner... With Emma.

Killian leans against the wall near Emma, flashing his flirtatious grin. Emma simply stares at him, folding her arms in disinterest. Killian moves closer, saying something to Emma as he moves a strand of her hair behind her ear. I frown.

"Destiny... Destiny!" I snap my head towards Graham, finding a concerned look on his face.

"Sorry, I just saw Emma and realised I needed to talk to her about something," I recover. Graham attempts a smile. I feel a pang of guilt as I realised I had ruined his moment.

"No problem. You sure you'll be ok going home on your own?" He asks. I nod reassuringly. As Graham slowly walks away, I turn back to Killian who was still at it with Emma. I clench my fists. I close my eyes.

_It's ok. He doesn't really mean it. He didn't recognise you, remember? So he's obviously going to be acting like this. _I reassure myself. I open my eyes to find Killian kissing Emma's hand. I feel my anger and hurt grow immensely. My hands itch with magic, just begging to be released.

All of a sudden, a sharp pain stabs me in the chest. I stumble back into an alley, clutching my chest. I scream out and rip the top of my shirt open, three or four buttons popping off. Tears spring to my eyes as I take it in. Small black veins were crawling down my neck and over my shoulder. I feel them going down my back and I let out another scream. Lifting my shirt, I watch them rest above my hip. Another vein trails down my arm and wraps around my wrist and middle finger. I slide down in agony as more and more veins crawl over my skin. My vision shakes and my breathing labors. After what felt like hours, the pain finally stops. Too afraid to look at it, I pull my shirt down. I stand up, legs shaky.

I lean against the wall for support. I groan as I try to walk, feeling the veins sting under my skin. I peer past both sides of the alley, making sure no one sees me. I turn my gaze towards the car in front of me and feel my heart leap up to my throat.

From the car window, I see my reflection. Two completely dark eyes stare back at me. I draw closer, noticing the faint black veins traveling across my face. Slowly, my dark eyes dissolve back to their normal colour. The veins are no longer visible on my face.

I step back. _What the hell is wrong with me? _I think. Panicking, I disappear into the shadows of the alley, heading for the woods. For the first time, I feel afraid.


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N Hey guys! Here's the next chapter. Spoiler Alert- It's a cliffhanger. And hopefully this chapter will give our book 2,000+ reads! XD Thank you sooo much! Don't forget to Review and Share! :D **

**xxx**

Nova's POV

I open the door, causing the bell to go off. "Mr. Gold?"

"Back here, Nova." I walk to the back corner of the store where he was putting a scarf on a hanger. "What can I help you with?"

I sigh, "It's Destiny. She hasn't come home from her date with Graham last night."

Gold picks up a box and places it on a shelf, "Well have you talked to Graham?"

"Of course. He said that everything was perfect until the end. He said that she saw Emma with a guy and freaked out. I can only guess that the guy was Killian."

"Oh! Speaking of him, I did a little digging and it turns out that making him forget wasn't part of the spell. And I have a feeling that Cora has something to do with it."

"Well, can you undo it?"

He shakes his head, "No. But I know who can."

I make a face, "Who?"

"Destiny."

I groan, "She has no magic! The town has no magic!"

Mr. Gold just smiles, "Well I guess I'll just have to bring it back."

I frown at Gold, unsure what he's talking about. But I nod anyway.

"Ok, while you're... Trying to bring magic back, I'm going to go search for Destiny. If she passes by your shop, let me know," I call as I rush out of the door.

I stand outside of Gold's shop, searching my surroundings. Where do I start finding her? As though my thoughts were heard, I notice Emma walking across the street.

"Emma!" I shout. I run towards her. Hearing my voice, she turns to me.

"Hey. Everything ok?" She asks. I stop before her.

"No. Not really. Destiny's gone missing. I haven't seen her since last night." Emma frowns at the news.

"You sure she's gone missing? Maybe she stayed at a friend's or something?" I shake my head at her suggestion.

"Destiny's not like that. Have you seen her around? Graham told me she saw you yesterday with some guy?" I ask. Emma shakes her head.

"No, sorry. I didn't see her yesterday at the time. Though that guy was annoying. Couldn't stop flirting. If I hadn't walked away, I would have kissed him with my fist." I laugh.

"If I ever see this guy, I'll pass on the message," I say, with Killian in mind. Emma grins.

"I've got to go see Henry now but if I see her, I'll let you know," Emma replies. I thank her before she walks away. I look around, confused once again. I pull my jacket around me, feeling the cold bite away at me.

_Where could Destiny have gone? _I think. I feel uneasiness overwhelm me. Something is definitely wrong. I decide to ask the locals at the diner if they had seen Destiny. But as expected, they hadn't.

I exit the diner and notice a dark figure across the road. I narrow my eyes. Killian is leaning near a shop from across the diner. His eyes wander around, in search of something. They stop on me. He slowly grins.

Irritated, I rush over to him.

"Well, what do we have here? You're clearly not the beautiful, blonde haired maiden I saw yesterday," he jokes.

"That would be my friend you're talking about. Just to let you know, she's clearly not interested in you." Killian smirks and straightens up.

"That's what they always say," he replies. I fold my arms.

"Why are you here? Thanks to your little flirting act yesterday, my friend's disappeared."

"What could I have possibly-" At that moment, I cut him short.

"Why are you acting like this, Killian? You and Destiny were inseparable and now, you're just acting like a jerk!" Killian glares into my face. An unfamiliar darkness could be seen in his eyes.

"First of all, I prefer to be called Captain Hook and second, I do not know what you are blubbering about but I do not know this Destiny companion of yours. So if I were you, I would walk away right now. You wouldn't want to see my bad side."

Reluctantly, I step back. I had hoped, for Destiny's sake, that he was still the same Killian, but now I know he isn't. And I doubt he'd ever be. Shooting a glare back at him, I walk away.

_How am I going to tell Destiny about Killian?_ I groan and pull out my phone, hoping for any messages. As I fumble with the phone I'm suddenly forced back. I look up and start to apologize but the words freeze in my throat. "Destiny! Oh thank goodness! I've been worried sick!"

Destiny's POV

I pull down my shirt, tugging at the edge nervously. "I'm sorry. I-" I stop. How can I tell my best friend that a curse that I had forgotten about and that she doesn't even know about is taking over. "Okay. I haven't been completely honest with you…"

Nova tilts her head in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"Well, when I was born Mother always said I was special. I didn't realize at the time that being special meant that…" I pause, taking a deep breath, "I was cursed."

Her mouth drops open and before she could say anything I continue, "I didn't know I was cursed until I started working with Rumplestiltskin. He felt the curse on me the first moment he saw me. But him being the person he is, he didn't tell me until years later..."

"_Oh Dearie!" I groan and roll out of bed._

_I try to adjust my tired eyes towards Rumplestiltskin. _

_"Can I not have a day when I don't have to hear your cackling voice?" I moan. I run a hand through my hair, feeling it get caught in a tangle as Rumplestiltskin giggles._

_"You should know by now that moaning like a silly child will get you nowhere, dearie. Besides, I find no pleasure in waking you and may I remind you that-"_

_"I agreed to your silly price. Yes, I know." He grins triumphantly._

_"Good. Now when you look like yourself, I expect to see you in the living room. There is something I need you to do," he replies before disappearing. _

_I stretch my arms out and start tidying myself up. I rush into the living room, finding rumple examining a page of a book. _

_"So, what is it that you need?" I ask as I join him. Rumple points at a plant looking object in the book. _

_"This. It's a very powerful herb and is extremely rare to find. But don't worry, nothing is rare in the enchanted forest." He grins towards me. I look back at the page. _

_"Why do you need it?" Rumple's head snaps towards me._

_"That, dearie, is for my knowledge only. It's not poisonous if that is what you're concerned about." _

_"No. I was simply curious," I reply, forgetting how secretive Rumple could be. Suddenly, an irritating pain lingers near my wrist. I glance down and rub it. _

_"Something wrong?" I look back up at Rumple. I pull my sleeve down. I shake my head. Rumple raises an eyebrow at me before sending me off. _

_I search around the forest, cutting at branches in my way. I shield my eyes from the bright sunlight that had escaped the trees above. Slowly, I catch a glimpse of something. I move further in to find the plant I'm looking for. I bend down and cut at some of the roots. I shove the plants into my bag. _

_I slowly get to my feet. Out of nowhere, a sharp, irritating pain starts to spread across my body. I scream, falling to my knees. I stare at my hands, noticing black veins. I hug myself as I try to control the pain. Tears stream down my cheeks._

_I feel a movement beside me. I glance up to find Rumple. He holds my arm and transports us back to his castle. Rumple lets go of my arm and removes my bag from me. I try to sit up on the floor, but I couldn't. My vision goes blurry._

_I hear Rumple making something at the table. After a few minutes, he kneels down and hands me a cup of some purple liquid._

_"Drink it. It should help lessen your pain." I hold the cup with both hands and start to drink it. I give the cup back, feeling a sour aftertaste in my mouth. I look down at my hands. The black veins slowly fade away with the pain. _

_"When did this pain start?" Rumple asks me. I struggle to my feet. _

_"In the morning. What's wrong with me?" Rumple looks towards me. _

_"I'm afraid you're cursed. I'm not sure how or who could have done this but that's the truth. I had hoped this wouldn't affect you but clearly, it has," he explains. I freeze. _

_"You knew I was cursed? What didn't you tell me!" I yell. _

_"Like I already mentioned, I thought this wouldn't affect your work for me. I chose not to say anything, thinking that you knew." I glare at him. Unable to say anything else, I storm out of the room, slamming the doors._

"Ever since then I've been cautious about losing control but since we've been in Storybrooke I'd totally forgotten about it!"

"So.." Nova pauses, "This curse, it's coming back?"

"To be honest, I think it's always been with me."

Nova takes my hand. She notices the faint black veins.

"Does Gold still have that plant thing he gave you?" She asks. I think for a moment before answering.

"I'm not sure. It would help with the pain but it won't cure it," I say gravely. Nova looks up at me with deep concern.

"We've got to get to Gold now. Maybe he can help in some way." Before I could even reply, Nova's already dragging me with her. After some time, I speak.

"Nova, I'm sorry I didn't-"

Nova glances back at me. "It's ok. It did shock me but... I understand why you hid it from me." She smiles reassuringly. We stop before Gold's shop to find it closed.

"Closed? Where did Gold go?" I ask.

"Maybe he's actually gone to get magic back." Gold bringing magic back? I widen my eyes.

"No... No, he can't do that. Nova, we've got to get to him,"

"What do you mean? Destiny, it's a good thing. We need magic." I shake my head. Why is this happening? If we bring magic back, then...

"You don't get it, Nova. If we bring magic back, it will strengthen my curse..." I pace backwards and forwards. Nova leans against the door.I run a hand through my hair.

"That Killian guy always seems to cause trouble. I don't know what you saw in him," she mutters. I stop and glare at Nova.

"Excuse me?"

Nova walks to me."Look, I know you like him. But he's not the guy you know anymore. He's made that very clear." I frown.

"That's because he doesn't remember me. When we get his memories back, he'll be the sweet Killian I know." Nova shakes her head.

"That's why Gold is bringing magic back. He says that you are the only one who can make him remember. By using magic." Hope floods through me. I blink back my tears.

"Then I guess I don't care if my curse gets stronger. All I would want is Killian back." Nova lets out an annoyed sigh.

"I can't believe this. Killian is not worth more than your life. What about me? Is what I think no longer important now?"

"Of course it's important. But if this is the only way to help Killian, then I will do it. I thought you'd understand..." My heart beat speeds up and I feel the veins, that were once painful but now only offer a sense of power, fly across my skin. "You said you'd understand!" Sparks fly from my hands and I watch Nova press herself against the door.

"Destiny! Calm down! This isn't you!"

"What if it is? Huh! Would you still love me if I was a villain? What if I'm meant to be evil? I mean I WAS born with this curse. Maybe it's a sign!" My hands heat up even more. "There might not be magic in Storybrooke but unlucky for you, I've always had the power. I just never had a reason to use it!" With that, I push my hands forward and before the blast could hit Nova, a purple cloud appears in front of her. When the smoke clears, she was no longer there. I look around in anger. I spot her further down the road. Before I could cast again, the smoke surrounds me and in a matter of seconds, I'm transported into what looked like a Captain's Room on a ship.

"That wasn't nice, Destiny."

I spin around and throw a fireball in the voice's direction. I watch it burn a hole in the wall. "Cora. Why did you take me?"

"Oh you'll thank me later, darling. You'd never forgive yourself if you had hurt that weird little girl."

"I would watch who you say weird to," I remark. A purple smoke twirls in front of me. It disappears, leaving Cora's smug face behind. She places her hands on her hips.

"You confuse me sometimes, dear. One moment, you care for this girl. And then the moment she says something about your love, you're ready to rip her head off. I must say, I do find it amusing when you lose it."

I clench my fists.

"I'm sure you didn't call me here to analyse me. What do you want, Cora?" Cora's smile widens.

"Always straight to the point." She circles around me slowly.

"You know, we can help each other. Why should we waste time being enemies when we can be a perfect team?" She stops before me. I raise an eyebrow.

"What makes you think I would even consider us working together?" Cora stays quiet for a moment. Her way of creating suspense.

"I can cure your curse. Does that change anything?" I grow uneasy.

"And I'm guessing you want something in return. You know, you're sounding a lot like Rumplestiltskin." Cora smirks. She walks closer to me.

"Don't worry. It's something you can do fairly well. Now do we have a deal or not?"

"Count me out. I'd rather die with the curse than help you," I reply. A sharp pain sparks through my arm. I bury my pain inside. Cora's face hardens with disappointment.

"That's a shame. Here I was, thinking you would care more about your mother's friend?"

"You might've been my mother's friend, but you are no friend of mine. And keep my mother out of this! Now before I burn a hole into your pathetic head, i'm going to leave." As I try to walk past her, Cora grabs hold of my neck and pushes me against the wall. The impact triggers my veins to tighten. I gasp in pain.

"You always make it ridiculously hard. You're just like your mother. Stubborn. I gave you a chance to join me. That will not be a mistake I'll make again," she spits. I struggle under her grasp.

"You can kill me if you want. You can't change... My mind," I groan. Cora grins with the corner of her mouth.

"I won't have to. I'll see you soon Destiny. You'll come to me, begging for my help."

She moves her hand across my face. A faint purple smoke escapes from her fingers. I cough as I feel it mask my face. Before I could say anything, I black out.


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N Here's another chapter! Please review and don't be afraid to shoot me a message! **

3rd Person POV

Cora stands over the unconscious woman. With a smile, she raises her hands and starts the enchantment. After a couple minutes, her hands fall to her sides and she takes a step are no physical changes to the woman on the ground but inside her, dark tendrils swim around. All of a sudden, the woman sits up right, gasping for breath. Her once blue eyes now black.

Cora smiles slyly. "Perfect." She laughs with glee.

Nova's POV:

"Ah!" I gasp as I jolt upright on my bed. Panting, I search around the room. Realising it was a dream, i calm my breathing and run a hand through my hair. What was that all about? Slowly, more parts of the dream return to me. I try to remember who the woman was on the ground but her face was too fuzzy in my mind.

Why did she feel so familiar to me? I rub my arms, suddenly feeling a cold breeze. I glance at the clock beside me, realising it's time to open the shop. I quickly get dressed and start down the stairs until I stop before destiny's room.

I raise my hand to knock on her door but I stop. The event yesterday replays through my mind, reminding me why checking on her may not be a great idea. Besides, I didn't hear her come back to the shop. Half heartedly, I rush down to the counter. I pull the key out from under my shirt and unlock the register then go unlock the door, flipping over the closed sign. I walk back to the kitchen and grab a tray of cupcakes I had made last night. I hear the front door jingle and I sigh. This is going to be a long day.

At 5 o'clock my watch beeps, signaling that it's closing time. I grab my wallet and phone from out of the counter. I go around and clean the plates and napkins off the tables, throwing them all in the trash. I flip the closed sign over and lock the door behind me. This morning I had made plans with Gold to talk about how he was going to deal with this Cora situation. I had texted Destiny about it hoping she'd come but since she didn't show up to work, I'm not sure she'll come.

To be honest, it was weird not having her around.

I walk over to Gold's shop, greeting some people on the way. Before I open the door, I hear muffled voices inside. Curious, I slowly open the door. As I enter, Gold and his customer turn to me. I couldn't help but freeze as I see that his customer was actually Destiny.

I rest my gaze on Gold.

"Sorry. Am I interrupting something?"

Destiny walks over to me.

"Hey. Don't worry. We were just making small talk while we were waiting for you." I move back slightly as Destiny tries to touch my shoulder. Destiny sighs.

"I'm sorry about yesterday. I didn't mean to attack you. I just... You know how I am," she shrugs. I glance at her.

"I don't remember you losing control like that. Anyway, we'll talk about this later. Right now, we have more important things to deal with." I walk past destiny to Gold. I feel her follow behind.

"So have you found anything on Cora?" I ask. Gold shakes his head.

"Not at the moment. Since I'm the one who trained her, she's not as easy to find as expected. Besides, we weren't really having small talk, where we, Destiny?" He eyes Destiny intently. Confused, I turn to her.

"What is Gold talking about?" Destiny glances at Gold, then at me.

"Look. I don't think it's worth finding Cora-"

"What?! What do you mean? You're the one who was going on about how dangerous she is and stuff!" I argue.

"Yeah, I know. But come on. We haven't found her for a while now. Instead of watching over our shoulders all the time, I think we should just forget about Cora-"

I try to protest but Destiny stares at me with a stern look. I feel an unusual shiver run down my spine.

"We're not going to search for her, ok? If she does come in my way, I won't have a problem handling her," she argues back. I look towards Gold for support but he simply shrugs.

Why did Destiny change her mind all of a sudden? Could her disappearance have something to do with it? I raise an eyebrow at her suspiciously. "Okay." I reply slowly. "But you need to tell Gold about what's been going on?"

Gold raises his eyebrow, "Going on?"

Destiny shrugs and waves her hand nonchalantly, "It's nothing. Just a little problem I had last night. It's all good now."

I raise my eyebrows in amazement, "Nothing? It made you attack me!"

She huffs and rolls her eyes, "You had it coming."

"What is wrong with you?" I look frantically at Gold for support.

"Destiny, is this about the curse?" He ask cautiously, finally realizing that she's unstable.

"Nope!" She pops the 'P' and starts to turn around. Frustrated with her behavior I grab her wrist and push up the sleeve, exposing the black veins to Gold. "This isn't nothing, Destiny!" I yell.

My hand is suddenly replaced by Gold's as he inspects her arm. "This is more serious than I had expected. Destiny, you should've come straight to me when this happened.

She snatches her arm out of his hand. "It's nothing. Now leave me alone." With that she storms out of the store and slams the door, causing objects to fall off the shelf.

I exchange concerned glances with Gold. This isn't the Destiny I know.

"Do you think you can somehow cure her curse?" Gold looks thoughtful for a moment.

"I'm not entirely sure how she got the curse. But I'll see if it's possible," he reassures.

"She told me that she was born with it." He rubs his chin, "I'll see what I can do." I nod at him before exiting his shop.

Entering the street, I decide to go to Granny's for dinner. I pull out my phone and check my messages. None received from Destiny. I sigh. I send her a message to see if she's ok. Though I doubt she'd reply.

I look up from my phone to check how close I was when I spot a couple leaning against a wall in the alley beside Granny's. Before I could walk away in disgust, I hear a phone beep. I turn towards them and take a step into the alley. "Destiny?" I whisper, walking a couple more steps. Then I could finally see their faces. Oh my sprinkles. "Destiny!" I yell and run over. "What in the name of cupcakes are you doing?!" She giggles and her head pops out from under the man's shoulder. I turn away in disgust as the man continues to kiss her neck.

"Just having some fun, Nova!"

"Who even-Oh my sprinkles! Killian?" The man in leather turns around, face illuminated by the street light.

"Now girlie, I told you not to call me that. It's Captain Hook. And you don't need to be jealous that your gorgeous friend here got to me first. I tried to give you a piece." He shrugs.

I ignore him and turn to Destiny, "This isn't like you. You know he's not the same Killian anymore."

She giggles and grabs his neck, "Oh I know! But I think I like this Killian more." She presses her forehead against his.

"Gag! Alright that's enough." I look around the alley and find a board. "Sorry bout this Killian." With that, I swing the board as hard as I can and hit him on the head. He drops like a sack of potatoes. Before Destiny could harm me, I take a swing at her too.

Before I could pick her up, a purple smoke surrounds her body. I move back. The smoke eventually disappears, stealing Destiny's body. Fearfully, I search my surroundings. Not catching anyone in sight, I run in the direction of Gold's shop.

Something is definitely not right.

Destiny's POV:

Slowly, I gain consciousness. I blink several times, trying to adjust my blurry eyes. A sharp pain suddenly sparks in my head. I sit up on the ground, clutching my aching head.

"How are you feeling, dear?" A sickly sweet voice asks. I glance up from the ground to find Cora standing before me. An amused smile plays on her lips. I look around to find myself in the same place as before. Ignoring Cora, I try to remember what happened. But my head feels blank.

"What the hell did you do to me?" I moan as my whole body starts to ache. Cora walks over to the table beside us.

"Nothing of your concern. Though if you're wondering why your head feels battered, that's probably because Nova hit you across the head. Who would have thought that girl had some strength in her?" I furrow my eyebrows.

"Why would Nova hit me? She's my friend!"

Cora laughs, "Oh darling. She's scared. She afraid that with your powers you'll outshine her. So she had to cut you out."

I shake my head, "That sounds nothing like Nova." I growl.

Then a door behind me opens and boots click, "Alright Cora. What's so important…" He trails off when he notices me. "Ahh. Come for more, love?"

"What are you doing here? Are you working with Cora?"

"Well you don't have to say it so rudely, dear." Cora places a hand over her heart, faking pain.

"Why are you here? Couldn't resist me?" Before I could ask what he meant, Cora interrupted.

"Enough Hook. This meeting is strickly business." Cora turns around and shuffles through a pile of paper. Before she turns back around, Killian throws me a flirty wink and I just smile awkwardly in confusion.

"Okay Cora I have no idea what's going on. So you better start talking."

"In time, dear. First, we need you to distract Regina. That's the only way I can disguise myself as her and frame her for her therapist's murder."

"What? Why would you do that to your own daughter?!" Cora leans against the table. "Regina and I have not been on good terms when we were back in the enchanted forest. I just want to repay her for trying to make me disappear."

"I'm sorry she didn't," I remark.

Cora moves her hand towards my face and seals my mouth with magic. I try to stretch my lips but I couldn't.

"What will I get out of this? Back at the enchanted forest, you promised me that you will help me kill that Rumplestiltskin," Killian replies. I widen my eyes. No...

"The therapist. He will be your source of information on Rumpelstiltskin." Killian's lips curl up darkly. Cora glances at me.

"And you. I will be watching you so don't try anything stupid or else I will crush your little friend's heart in my hand. Or I can always control you and make you do it."

Cora smirks. I thrash around, mouthing curses at her, but nothing comes out. "I'll see you soon darling!" She laughs and with a wave of her hand, I'm gone.

I feel my feet on solid ground and a scream escapes from my lips. I open my eyes to see Regina open her door with a worried expression. "Destiny! What the hell!"

I look around in confusion before I remember what Cora wanted me to do. "Hey! Sorry about that! I had a… spider on me! Yeah. And I HATE spiders!"

Regina nods, unconvinced but drops the subject. "Is there a reason you came?"

"I was wondering if you'd like a girls night out. Some shopping, dinner, the works?"

Regina gives a rare smile, "That sounds perfect. Let me grab my purse."

Thirty minutes later we had three shopping bags each. Now if we were somewhere with more than just two or three stores, it would've taken us so much longer! But we were happy and content with our purchases. It was amazing to hang out with Regina. It reminded me of our childhood.

We had stopped by the cupcake shop to drop off our bags before heading to Grannies for dinner. I order our meals and we sit at one of the tables. As I sit, I notice Regina and Emma shoot each other stern looks. I sigh. It must be about Henry.

"Everything ok there?" I ask. Regna looks towards me.

"Yeah. Someone just thinks they know how to look after Henry more than me," she grits her teeth as she speaks. I grin.

"You've not changed much, have you? Always thinking you're right." I laugh. Regina narrows her eyes before laughing. I feel guilt flood through me as I remember what cora was planning. If only I could tell her what was happening behind her back.

Someone bursts through the door behind us. I twist around on my seat to see what's going on. A man stands there, pale and sweaty. Ruby walks over to the guy, concerned.

"Are you ok?" The man turns to her, trembling.

"It's Archie! He's dead!" All heads turn to the man and a chorus of voices were heard. I turn to Regina, our looks of concern mirroring each other. We both get out of our seats as Emma reaches the man before us.

"Ok, just calm down. Now tell us what happened?" Emma questioned the man. The man breathes in deeply before speaking.

"I... I went to his office to ask him about something but when I entered, I saw a, a dead body lying on the ground. I turned the body and..." The man stopped, clearly unable to continue. Emma rubs his shoulder calmly, telling him it's ok. As ruby handles the man, Emma turns to us.

"I can't believe this. Who would do something like this?" I feel the urge to blurt out Cora's plan. I bit my lip. Slowly, Emma's look towards Regina is followed by other glances from around the diner. I turn to Regina.

"Why are you all looking towards me?" Regina complains. Snow walks up to her.

"Well, the only person who could have such a grudge against Archie is you." Regina rolls her eyes.

"How typical. Whenever something happens, everyone always suspects the evil queen. Well, I have some news for you all." She looks around the diner.

"I did not kill Archie. Actually, he seemed to be the only one in this town that tried to understand me. Why would I kill him?" I try to support Regina but I feel my voice disappear. Not now, dear, I hear Cora say in my head. I grit my teeth.

Emma shakes her head, "I don't know if you killed him or not, but if I were you, I'd hide. Because everyone loved Archie."

Regina looks around the diner and almost every face is glaring at her. She stands up, grabs her purse, and walks out the diner.

I cover my face with my hands. I can't believe Cora is doing this to her own daughter! Ignoring the constant whispers, I rush after Regina.

"Regina!" I call, stopping her from sitting in her car. Regina looks at me, her eyes showing a hint of hurt.

"Do you think I killed him too?' She calls back. I walk up to her.

"No. I don't think you could do something like that. But to these people, you haven't exactly got a good reputation," I explain. Regina smiles in relief. Her expression slowly hardens.

"Well, on the positive side, they can't hurt me. I am the mayor after all," she comforts herself. The diner's door bursts open, letting loose a crowd of angry people. I side glance at Regina.

"You may want to hold that thought," I reply, watching as they draw closer. On instinct, we both rush into the car. As Regina reverses and drives away, I stare back at the people after us. They all look so... Possessed.

I glance towards a panicky Regina, feeling the guilt rise in me. No matter what happens, I'm not going to let Regina take the blame for this. It's the least I can do for her.


End file.
